An Intrinsical Gift
by VickyFromGreece
Summary: A Vulcan couple tries for a baby, but it is not as easy as it sounds. A story about their efforts and about how Sarek and I'Chaya became members of the S'chn T'gai clan. And it all began with a gift…
1. Pride Hurt

Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by Paramount. I own T'Ama, a one-eyed lizard, who tried to become member of the S'chn T'gai clan through illegal means.

Other than Vulcan words, letters in Italics represent people's inner thoughts.

English is not my native language, so I am grateful to SpockLikesCats who edited this chapter and saved me from a few embarrassing Greeklish booboos.

.

.

**An intrinsical gift**

**Chapter 1: Pride / Hurt**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Shi'Kahr, 2066

The powerful presence of the healer inside T'Rama's mind was gentle yet sweeping. The elder woman left no corners of her consciousness untouched. She even found a few places T'Rama had not known existed.

Then again she was only seven. It was only logical that she didn't know her true self.

Once the healer finished, she delicately retreated from T'Rama's mind. Without saying a word, the elder woman observed the little girl and then looked at the seven-year-old boy sitting next to her, as if measuring them with her judging eyes.

The children looked uncertainly at each other. The healer had examined them both… so now what? Was there something else they should do?

It was her father who spoke next. "T'Rama, why don't you take Skon to your room, while we and his parents talk?"

"Yes, father," the little girl nodded.

Both children rose from the couch, but before they left the living-room, Skon stopped.

"_T'sai. Osu_," he bowed courteously to T'Rama's parents. Nobody would ever say that that little boy hadn't been raised in the finest way.

The two children left the small living room, where their parents and the healer sat, and went to T'Rama's bedroom. Although it was considerably smaller in size than his, because of his good manners, Skon did not comment it.

But again, the entire house was small; there was no garden either. At first Skon was disappointed. Then he noticed that the lack of garden was balanced by a small balcony outside the living-room. It was filled with flowerpots and desert rocks of various sizes that created an appealing and most pleasant corner. Skon observed a second, smaller balcony outside T'Rama's bedroom, also covered with a variety of rocks and plants.

"This is where I sleep," T'Rama said, showing to their guest her bed and desk, "and this is where I read. Would you like to meet my lizard?"

"Certainly," Skon replied. The yellow reptile sat completely still on a long, thick branch near the desk. "What is his name?"

"Her name is T'Ama. Can't you tell she is a girl?"

The young boy observed the reptile closely. His eyes narrowed. "Hmmm… No," he shook his head.

T'Rama rolled her eyes. "How did you survive at the Forge without telling a lizard's sex?"

"If I was bitten by a lizard, it wouldn't matter if it was a boy or a girl."

"Of course it would matter. Females are more dangerous. They protect their eggs. A female would never abandon her nest. The possibility of being attacked by a female lizard is always higher."

"Well, I avoided all lizards."

Her eyes flashed with excitement. "And lematyas? Did you see a lematya?"

"No, I only heard them… But I saw wild sehlats that hunted during the night. And to answer your question, yes, I can tell a sehlat's sex."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Females are-" Realizing the question's underlying purpose, Skon stopped. "You are teasing me."

T'Rama gave him an innocent look. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Are you sure?"

"Why, yes. You-" He stopped again. "Hmmm…" Skon eyed her carefully. He had never been challenged by a female before. It was… odd.

"I am not sure who is more dangerous," he concluded. "You or the lizard."

"Well, at least you can tell my sex."

Oh, she was definitely teasing him. Skon was… unfamiliar with that behavior. Nobody had ever dared to tease him before; he was an heir to Vulcan's most prominent clan!

Obviously that fact mattered little to T'Rama. Not only did she dare to challenge him, but in ten seconds she had won two out of two! And something told Skon to quickly change the subject, or he would risk further humiliation.

"How come and your parents bought you a lizard? Most families have a sehlat."

"We didn't buy her. There was an accident…" T'Rama lowered her head. "Three years ago. I didn't mean it. But I hit her… and she lost an eye. It would be dangerous for her to live in the wild. So, we took her in and now I am responsible for her. But I didn't mean it."

Seeing her frown ignited something in him. It was strange but, despite the fact that she had challenged him, he didn't want to see her frown. She should never frown.

"Certainly not," he said in an attempt to revive her spirits. "Besides, it turned out well. Now she has a home and a family who cares for her. And she still has one eye."

"That is true," her mouth quirked up. "Also… keeping a sehlat is expensive and requires space. I always wanted one, but it would be unfair to keep such a large animal here. It wouldn't have space to run or play. Our house is small."

"But I presume it heats very fast."

"That is also true," her mouth twitched again. "Do you have a sehlat?"

Now it was his turn to frown. His eyes fell to his feet. "No… He died two years ago. A genetic defect in his blood."

Seeing his eyes losing their shine caused something in her… something she hadn't felt since T'Ama's accident. "I grieve with thee."

Skon knew that grieving for something that happened years ago was illogical. He studied her face. They had met only one point two five hours ago. His parents had brought him, along with a healer, to visit T'Rama's home to evaluate the children and determine their compatibility.

He carefully observed her facial characteristics. Were her eyelashes so long and so black before? Were her eyes so deep and beautiful?

"I no longer grieve. But… thank you," Skon said, illogical as it was.

His intense gaze made T'Rama lower her eyes. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"This," she pointed at the book on her desk, "is what I am currently reading. Paleoethnobotany. When I grow up I want to be an archeologist. Fascinating area. What do you want to be, when you grow up?"

Skon shook his head. "I am not sure yet."

"Well, what are your interests?"

"I like reading."

"Reading what?"

He lifted a shoulder. "Everything."

"Then obviously you are a mathematician," T'Rama said a bit teasingly, before realizing that Skon was serious.

The little girl's eyes widened in surprise. "Surely there must be something that you prefer above everything else."

"Nothing I have discovered yet." He looked around the room. "May I tell you something?"

"Of course."

Skon leaned toward her. "Right now my interest is what the healer says to our parents."

T'Rama gazed longingly at the door and sighed. "Indeed."

"I wish I could hear what she is telling them."

"Listening to others without their permission is not ethical," T'Rama reminded him.

"But what they discuss interests us," Skon contradicted.

She twisted her lips, thinking about it. There was logic in his statement.

"True... You know, there is a way." Her eyes flashed with a cunning sparkle. T'Rama picked up the glass of water that was on her desk. She drank the water, and offered the empty glass to Skon.

"I do not understand," he said.

T'Rama rolled her eyes. "Haven't you studied Physics?"

"Yes."

"I can _not_ understand how you survived at the Forge," she sighed, placing the open end of the glass on the door and her ear on the other end.

"There are no doors in the Forge," Skon murmured in an attempt to save his shattered pride, "or water glasses. What are they saying?" he whispered.

"Shhh, be quiet." She listened for a few seconds. "They are… talking about your house."

"Our house?"

"Your mother mentions how many rooms it has. It must be very big."

"Which house are they talking about?"

T'Rama looked at him, surprised. "You have more than one?"

Skon was embarrassed to tell her they had four. "Perhaps we shouldn't eavesdrop. It isn't polite."

But T'Rama placed the glass on the door again. "Maybe it isn't polite, but it is informative."

Unfortunately at that moment the room's door opened.

Startled, T'Rama lowered the glass, but she wasn't quick enough. Her movement didn't escape her mother's gaze.

"T'Rama? What are you doing?" T'Ella asked austerely.

"I…" Her breath was caught in her throat and T'Rama swallowed hard. What could she say? How could she defend herself? She had never been at such a loss for words.

The little girl began calculating the possibilities of spending the remainder of her extremely short life restricted to her bedroom, when suddenly she felt Skon's arm around her shoulders.

"My _ko-kugalsu_ and I were speaking about our studies," he replied in a calm voice. "She offered me the glass but I refused. T'Rama drank the water."

T'Rama watched him, astounded. Skon hadn't even told a single lie.

"So," he continued casually, "I presume the healer confirmed our suspicions. When is the _kan-telan, T'sai_?"

His father appeared behind T'Rama's mother.

"We were thinking one week from now. If you two agree," Solkar said, watching them amused. Skon had his arm around T'Rama's shoulders in a protective – not to mention highly improper – embrace. So, his little son had found a female to defend…

"Very well," Skon replied and turned to T'Rama. "Now, if I may borrow your Paleoethnobotany book today, I will read it and return it to you on the day of our bonding. Is this acceptable?"

Uncertain about making a response, T'Rama nodded numbly.

"Excellent," Skon replied. "You need not be concerned, T'Rama. I read very quickly." He gave her a conspiratorial look that made her swallow hard.

T'Rama recalled a legend that dated back thousand of years; that every male from Surak's bloodline, the S'chn T'gai clan, succeeded in his first effort in the _kahs'wan_ ritual. No one had ever failed.

She and S'chn T'gai Skon would be bonded in a week. And T'Rama began to think that maybe she shouldn't tease him about the Forge…

.

* * *

.

Shi'Kahr, 2122

A series of complex caves are located deep inside the Vulcan desert. Inside one of them, an ancient ritual takes place.

The stone bed is large and covered with a pile of blankets. In the dim light of the cave, a young man and woman are coupling.

It is _pon farr_, the time of mating and the ritual's purpose is to save the male's life.

For when the male is saved, then the female – and the Vulcan race – is saved as well. Their minds and their lives have been linked for fifty-six years now. They are one.

T'Rama's breath was irregular and labored from the force of their mating and Skon's weight on her body.

Her _adun_ groaned as he violently bit her shoulder and T'Rama moaned with pleasure. With a final thrust, Skon emptied himself inside her one last time. Then panting and exhausted, he withdrew from her.

The deep cry that left T'Rama's lips echoed throughout the entire cave. A combination of pain and lust hindered her vision and shook her body with intense spasms.

For several seconds T'Rama's brain stopped. And the hormones in her body took over. It is _pon farr_, the time of mating. Let the ovulation begin.

Like those of all Vulcan males in _plak'tow_, Skon's _lok_ was covered with a band of backwards-pointing, cartilaginous spines. These penile spines only grew while the Vulcan male was under the influence of the blood fever, shrinking afterward.

The spines themselves weren't very long, approximately one millimeter. But every time Skon withdrew, his barbed _lok_ raked the walls of T'Rama's vagina. This induced ovulation, increasing the chances of her impregnation.

All this… according to the healers.

And every bonded female knew that they served another purpose; to increase sexual pleasure and cause quicker orgasms. Which also increased the possibility of conception.

Letting out a small moan, T'Rama sat up slowly. At this point, she was always a little disoriented. Lying with Skon for two days, serving his feverish need, never ceased to be an ordeal, despite the multiple orgasms.

However, as always during the _plak'tow_, Skon was ignorant of T'Rama's responses. He had already rolled onto his back and succumbed to a deep sleep.

Sitting on the large stone bed, T'Rama grimaced with pain. Yet at this moment her sore body was the last thing she cared about. She placed her fingers on Skon's psi-points and checked him mentally.

It was over. The _plak'tow_ was breaking rapidly and Skon, exhausted as he'd been every other time, had fallen asleep. He was even snoring, something she always found amusing. T'Rama let out a sigh of relief. Her beloved _adun_ was alive.

Next, she checked his _lok_. The spines had already begun to recede. More evidence that the fever was dropping. _Good._

The only good thing about the mating fever, T'Rama thought, was that it wouldn't happen again for seven years. Skon's cycle was steady; for the next seven years he would have no need for her.

And for the first time in more than a week, Skon looked… peaceful and serene.

_Finally, it is over._

Watching his tranquil countenance, a memory came back. The confident countenance of an eleven-year-old boy presenting her with a certificate which served to adopt T'Ama, her pet lizard, into the S'chn T'gai clan. The certificate was fake of course, but it could almost pass for valid.

In fact the forgery was so successful that, when Solkar discovered it, he punished Skon only by making him work in their garden for two weeks.

The garden was large, but Skon had gladly accepted the punishment. He had got what he wanted; his first kiss. He and T'Rama had joined fingers in the _ozh'esta_ for the first time. And rumours of Solkar keeping the certificate were never verified.

In the face of the man lying next to her, T'Rama saw again that little innocent boy who had exchanged two-weeks' hard labour for a single kiss.

A small smile played over her lips but it disappeared quickly. She placed an affectionate kiss on Skon's sweaty forehead and rose from the bed. She had many things to do before her _adun's_ awakening.

But first things first. She smoothed her hair back from her face and pulled it up in a temporary bun. Her hair was long and only got in her way. Why T'Ella and T'Yann, Skon's mother, insisted she should keep it long, she never understood. But family traditions must be honored and honor them she would.

T'Rama walked to a small pool that was carved close to the cave's wall. She never particularly enjoyed bathing in water, yet now every inch of her sore body welcomed the hot mineral-rich water, tapped from a volcanic spring deep underground.

The water felt so pure… so cleansing. T'Rama sighed with relief. From head to toes, her body had been covered with sweat, saliva, semen, and everything else Skon had done with and to her for the last two days.

The heat and minerals in the water soothed every muscle in her overly used body. Skon was young and virile; his grip was violent and his bites were rough.

Alone in the pool, T'Rama risked another small smile. She had very good hopes from this Time.

She emerged from the pool, clean and refreshed. Skon was still snoring and T'Rama knew that he would sleep for a few more hours. She ate an energy bar, drank some water, laid out her small mat, lit a candle and engaged in a much-needed meditation.

As he had every other Time, Skon awoke after approximately five hours. T'Rama had already finished her meditation; she was dressed, had packed their bag and had prepared for him a small meal consisting of plomeek soup and some bread.

As he had every other Time, Skon refused the food. He sat on the bed, too weak and shaken from the fever. And just as she had every other Time T'Rama insisted, until he ate at least two energy bars and drank some water.

Then she helped him rise to his feet, but Skon's steps were shaky. The fever had lasted two days and had taken a toll on him.

T'Rama bathed him, helped him dress, and combed his hair. She knew that Skon was proud. He disliked being weak and helpless, but it would take him almost a week to fully regain his strength. Her _adun_ was young and strong. Unfortunately, at his age the fever reached the highest level, leaving the male utterly exhausted and vulnerable.

When Skon felt better, after an hour, they left the caves. As they departed, the couple knew they would return after seven years, although T'Rama hoped that she would be back sooner… If she was with child, then she would come here after eleven months to give birth in the traditional way.

Skon caught her thoughts. As they walked out of the cave, he took her hand and squeezed it softly. This marked their fourth Time together and their fertility was at its peak. The statistical probability that T'Rama was pregnant was higher than 83 percent. A child would arrive at the proper time. Most of their friends and relatives of the same age already had at least one offspring.

T'Rama helped Skon sit in the co-driver's seat and she took the driver's seat. Skon always took a small nap until they reached home.

In the middle of their drive, Skon woke suddenly, his face ashen, and asked T'Rama to stop the hovercar. He quickly got out, rushed to the side of the road and threw up the food and water; his stomach was too upset to hold anything.

T'Rama helped Skon return to the car and gave him some water. Looking ashamed, he washed out his mouth, and then she drove them home.

It took Skon five days to fully recover from the fever and regain his strength. The day after, T'Rama arranged an appointment with a healer.

But once again the couple's hopes were crushed.

Another Time had passed and T'Rama had not conceived.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Vulcan words (from VLD)

Ko-kugalsu: fiancée

Kan-telan: ceremony of child bonding

T'sai: lady

Osu: lord

kahs'wan: training - to adulthood

plak'tow: blood fever, the final part of Pon Farr

Adun: husband

ozh'esta: finger embrace

* * *

Author's note: Skon's wife is named T'Rama in the short story "A Girl for Every Star" written by John Takis.

Please note that, from chapter 3 on, the story's rating will change to M. Vulcan mating is inspired by felines and that information comes from Wikipedia.

This is a story about a couple trying to have a baby. As for whether they'll succeed or not, I wouldn't like to reveal much, but baby Sarek will appear in the final chapter :-)


	2. A thoughtful gift

A/N: Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Other than Vulcan words, letters in Italics represent people's inner thoughts or memories.

.

**Chapter 2: A thoughtful gift**

.

Skon opened the door of his hovercar and carefully placed the large box on the co-driver's seat. Then he sat on the driver's seat, closed the door and took a deep breath.

It felt almost like a ritual; something he knew he always had to do, but never decided. Well, today, after so many years, the time had come. It was something T'Rama always wanted. He owned it to her and to himself.

He took a moment to compose his thoughts and threw another look at the square box next to him. There was no noise. Slowly he raised the cover and peeked inside. There was no movement either which was helpful for his plan. Skon closed the cover, started the engine and headed home. His bondmate awaited him.

.

* * *

.

T'Rama sat on the stool in front of her bedchamber's mirror. Although her gaze was fixed on the glass, her memory played again and again the same message, the one she received from their family healer ten days ago.

Another Time had passed and she was not pregnant.

Reading the message was one of the few times T'Rama wished she could cry. She and her bondmate were grieved heavily from this. Both had spent the next week meditating. She even had brought a spare mat into her office and meditated during work.

Yet grieving for something that was beyond their control was illogical. She reminded herself of this again and again when the pain of what was not achieved yet overwhelmed her.

It was illogical, yes, but what if… Her bondmate was a member of Vulcan's most prominent family, the S'chn T'gai clan. And although she was never told of anything, she knew… An heir was expected most anxiously.

This year marked Skon's fourth Time since their bonding. And she had not conceived yet.

T'Rama looked herself at the mirror. She was still young, only 63 years-old. The same age as Skon and… in the perfect stage of life to have her first offspring.

Alone in her bedchamber she allowed a small lapse in her control and let out a heavy sigh. Then she looked at the PADD she held. Skon had sent her a message, that today after his work he would visit his sister, T'Pau to discuss some 'family issues'.

Her knees had almost given way when she read the message. She had sat on the stool and had not risen since. Too stunned to do anything else, she simply remained still, observing her own reflection in the mirror, lost in her thoughts.

What if Skon's family requested that he divorce her and take another bondmate? She was no fool. She knew that some clans had left their daughters un-betrothed in the hope that the S'chn T'gai bride failed to fulfill her obligations to the clan.

And the S'chn T'gai clan, Surak's bloodline, was too important to be left without an heir.

Fertility examinations were not performed on seven year-olds. That was her age when she was betrothed to her bondmate, he who was half of her heart, half of her soul. He who completed her.

Skon wanted a child; she could feel it through their bond. But again, so did she. So they had both undergone a fertility test the previous year, which showed they were fertile. And she watched her diet, she exercised daily. And they'd been through four Times. And the Fever's purpose, apart from saving the male's life, was to extend the bloodline.

And the S'chn T'gai bloodline had never been broken in nearly three thousand years…

The healer repeated the same thing he said seven years ago. That nature would take its course; that it was only a matter of time. But the unanswered question still burned her mind. Why wasn't she pregnant yet?

T'Rama looked her image in the mirror. Her face was calm. But in her heart she cried rivers of tears. It seemed unimaginable, but… what if Skon requested a divorce? How could she live without his beloved presence in her mind?

She almost flinched when she heard the knock at the door.

.

* * *

.

Skon stood outside his bondmate's bedchamber. In his arms he held the large box. For a moment he hesitated wondering what would be the best option. Should he sent to T'Rama a mental signal that he stood outside her door, or should he knock?

He contemplated for a few seconds, before choosing the second option. She had kept their bond in the minimum level; it was possible that she wished solitude. He had felt her grief when the healer informed them that a pregnancy had not been achieved this Time either.

Yet what he wanted to tell his bondmate could not be delayed any further. He stood uncertain. He didn't know how T'Rama would view his request, something he decided after much meditation. Maybe she would be disgusted with him, possibly she would refuse. But Skon believed there was no other way.

Gently, he placed the box on the floor and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in," T'Rama's voice was heard from inside.

Skon took the box and entered the room.

.

* * *

.

"Adun'a," Skon greeted his wife by bowing his head. "I trust thee are well?"

"Adun," T'Rama acknowledged with a slight bow. For a moment her attention was diverted to the large box in his arms. "I am well."

Small talk of course was illogical. "I have brought thee a gift," Skon said, approaching her.

T'Rama rose from the stool. "That is… most unexpected. I thank thee. What is it?"

"Open the cover and find out," he said, offering the box.

T'Rama looked at him uncertain for a few seconds. "Very well," she nodded, and raised the cover.

The contents of the box made her raise both eyebrows. Inside the box there was a large basket and inside the basket, wrapped in a soft blanket, there was-

"A baby sehlat!" she exclaimed, and reaching carefully inside the box, brought out a sleepy cub a little larger than her handful. "It is so small. Skon, is it weaned?"

"Yes, and careful around the house according to T'Pau."

She took the small creature in her embrace and sat down with it on the bed, caressing it gently. "Where is the mother?"

The cub shivered at her touch and started crying with a weak voice. Its cry caused a sting in T'Rama's heart. She covered it with her robe to keep it warm, touched its head and sent a mild feeling of affection, and an inquiry as to whether he was hungry. The cub stopped crying and then, encouraged by warmth and its natural curiosity, began sniffing her clothes and hands.

"It is male, two months old," Skon replied. "As for the mother… she died giving birth."

T'Rama nodded and tenderly caressed the little creature. Its head was trembling. "That is most unfortunate. Poor infant."

"T'Pau tried to persuade I'Obol, her sehlat, to adopt him, but without success," he continued. "She feared for the cub's safety and asked if I knew a family willing to adopt him. I told her I did. But if it is not what you wish-"

"No!" Her eyes flashed but quickly she re-gained control. "I do. I do wish to keep him. Thank you, adun," she said and gave him a look filled with gratitude. "I know what this means to you, bringing a sehlat home. Your gesture is very thoughtful."

He nodded. Watching his bondmate gently caressing the cub, Skon remembered again why he worshiped her. T'Rama did not care about his family's wealth. She did not care for their political power or for the fact that she had joined one of Vulcan's most influential clans. What she cared about was helping others. Her gentle and kind soul was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever encountered.

Which made what he wanted to say more difficult.

"My reasons are not as altruistic as you might think," he confessed and T'Rama's hand froze while caressing the cub. Her gaze was fixed on the small creature snuggling in her lap.

"I am listening," she said with a voice so quiet, Skon barely managed to hear.

"We are bonded for 28 years. Yet so far we have not produced an offspring."

"That is true," she replied, without averting her gaze from the cub.

"T'Rama, I meditated for many hours over the last week."

"So did I."

"Now I come before you with a request. I understand you might find it unusual… or even offensive. However, I urge you to consider it as a logical alternative."

She closed her eyes for 2.2 seconds. Then she reopened them. "What is it?"

"I wish for us to… mate outside my Time."

Astonished, she raised her head to look at him.

"What?!"

T'Rama's heated voice betrayed her surprise. Then she noticed that Skon's ears were also slightly green from embarrassment.

"It is only logical," he insisted, unable to hide his own discomfort. "Mating outside my Time will increase the chances of us conceiving. I researched it. It is possible."

Ashamed, T'Rama bowed her head and contemplated. What Skon suggested was indeed logical. After the teachings of Surak, mating outside one's Time was considered shameful. Vulcans never copulated merely to indulge in carnal acts. This could lead to acts of intense, unreasoning passion, upsetting societal stability. Yet in their case… an illogical act would serve an entirely logical purpose.

Her heart was caught in her throat. If she refused… it would appear she would not wish to conceive. Which she did, with all her heart.

Yet… what would everyone say when they heard about this? They would have to share bedchambers. The servants, despite cultural strictures, might mention this to others. People would find out, their families, friends, colleagues...

And even if they did not… how would Skon view her reactions while mating? During his Time he was feverish and had no memories. Yet now, he would be aware of all her responses to his… touch. Would she be capable of controlling herself?

"I… agree. It is logical," she nodded. Her cheeks were aflame, but she was too upset to control that reaction. "But Skon… what if others find out? People will talk-"

"I am the male in this house," he said with a stern voice. "Nobody will speak about my sharing of sleeping facilities with she who is mine. It is no one's concern but ours."

Sensing her discomfort his voice softened. "Do not worry, adun'a," he said, approached her and extended his fingers to form the ozh'esta.

T'Rama raised her index and middle fingers and met his. "All will go well," Skon said, sitting on the bed next to her. Through their touch he soothed her discomfort by communicating reassurance. Then he raised his arm and embraced his bondmate. It was only logical.

"How should we name him?" he asked in a low voice, looking down at the cub that had fallen asleep in T'Rama's comfortable lap.

"I am not sure. Let us observe his behaviour for a few days," she whispered, caressing the cub.

Skon covered her hand with his. "Very well, I agree. Shall we start tonight?"

"Start what?" she asked, puzzled.

"Mating. Why delay?"

Ashamed, she lowered her head and remained silent for a few seconds. Then, while avoiding his eyes, she nodded.

"I am pleased that you agree," Skon whispered and stood. "If it will ease your discomfort, I will dismiss T'Enia and T'Nooun earlier tonight."

"And tomorrow. Don't let them come," T'Rama whispered looking down at the cub, still unable to meet his gaze.

_Tomorrow?_ Skon wondered. _Why would she want to…?_

But this had gone far better than he expected. He would accept every request T'Rama made.

"As you wish, adun'a," he bowed, "and tomorrow. I shall shower and return," he said and exited the room, leaving his bondmate sitting on the bed.

.

* * *

.

When the door closed behind him, T'Rama raised her head and let out a deep shaky breath.

_Kaiidth. __What is is_, she thought, rose from the bed, took the sleeping cub and gently placed it inside the box.

Then she removed her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower herself. As her body was cleaned by the sonics, T'Rama recalled seventeen days ago their frenzied mating inside the clan's cave.

_Skon, under the influence of the fever, had taken her again and again and again. His fever lasted approximately 50 hours, an average time. Afterwards, exhausted, he had fallen asleep. Just as he had every Time. _

_By the time he had awoken, free of the fever yet totally exhausted, she had bathed herself, dressed and had prepared him a small meal which she helped him consume. _

_Then they had left the cave; she had driven them home._

The same scene had been repeated three more times during their marriage, without producing offspring. Who knew? Maybe something this unconventional succeeded where tradition had failed.

T'Rama exited the shower. With her body refreshed, she was calmer and felt more confident.

Indeed Skon's idea was logical, she mused to herself. And of course she could control her reactions. And should she conceive… She caressed her flat belly and an almost invisible, timid smile formed in her lips. Should she conceive… they would have a child. A baby. An heir.

Feeling optimistic about the future, she took her robe and exited the bathroom.

Passing in front of the mirror she stopped and took a minute to examine her reflection. This would be the first time Skon would see her naked. Every other time her adun was lost in the fever. T'Rama checked her chest, her waist and her thighs. She turned and checked her posterior and back.

Through her marital bond she knew Skon found her aesthetically pleasing. Yet, this would be the first time he would see her… as she really was.

A momentary feeling of pride tempted her. As a female she had the upper hand during their mating – she could recall with every single detail everything Skon did to her inside the cave, and the ways she retaliated: scratch for scratch, bite for bite. Things he would never know as he did not wish to meld with her and share with her memories from his Time. For a male this was an uncomfortable and sensitive subject.

She had intimate knowledge of his entire anatomy. Her adun on the other hand… had never known her. Not consciously, at least.

"_Males are always insecure," her mother had told her on the day of her bonding, while helping her dress. "He may be violent, but not necessarily because of the fever. He could be violent a few days before the fever. Do you recall that time your father broke the vase?" _

"_Yes, mother," T'Rama had nodded. _

"_Violence is always the result of insecurity and is a sign of weakness. Can you sense his fear?" _

"_Yes. I've… never sensed that from him. He is terrified." _

"_Of course he is. He is terrified you won't be there in his time of need. Now that you two will live under the same roof, you will see. A few days before the Fever, he will seek you all the time. Males are afraid, T'Rama. Therefore it is your constant duty to assure him of your affection and loyalty. Even with the bond in its lowest level, always – always – make sure he knows that you will be there for him. Always." _

T'Rama looked at her reflection in the mirror. Yes, she thought with satisfaction, Skon would find her appearance pleasant. It was only logical.

She put on her robe, sat on the bed… and waited.

.

* * *

.

Skon exited T'Rama's bedchamber and… finally exhaled. How long did he hold that breath? Yet, despite his fear, this conversation had gone far better than he expected. T'Rama had agreed with his proposal. Now the only thing that remained was to put it into practice. Logically and efficiently. And of course it would work, he thought to himself. He had researched it.

Satisfied with the outcome, he went to the kitchen. T'Nooun, the maid, had already left and T'Enia, their cook, was preparing dinner. Skon made his request. T'Enia agreed to absent herself one hour early this evening and to be absent tomorrow. She would tell T'Nooun that Osu requested her to be absent also. Osu should not worry about anything.

Afterwards, Skon went to his bedchamber. He took off his clothes for a quick sonic shower. As he exited the shower, he caught his image in the mirror. Ah, his hair was mingled by the sound waves. He took his hairbrush and started combing his hair.

As he looked at his own reflection, Skon caught himself wondering about the logic of his actions. Surely this was for the best. He knew that they could mate out of his Time; he wasn't impotent. His research in the Science Academy library was most thorough concerning male and female erogenous zones, mating styles to increase the possibility of impregnation, duration of the sexual act, and personal hygiene.

Only…

T'Rama. How would she view their mating? He didn't know her reactions during his Time. He didn't want to know. Being lost inside one's own mind was torture enough, and the knowledge that it would repeat for the rest of his life…

It was a disgrace, not controlling one's actions, being no different that a wild animal – or worse.

There was also the subject of mating on a practical level. They had never done it before. Did other people do it? He had researched that, but the answers he found were not clear. Not that it mattered. They would go ahead with his plan, unconventional as it was. T'Rama had agreed.

And then… his lok. Unfortunately, his research was crystal clear on that subject. For Vulcan females, ovulation went hand in hand with sexual pleasure. Did he please T'Rama? Could it be that she wasn't impregnated during the Fever because he didn't satisfy her? They were both fertile. There was no reason why she wasn't pregnant yet. The healer had told them that the only thing they had to do was wait; that it was only a matter of time. But time flew…

He stopped and looked at the grooming implement in his hand. He had brushed his hair for 19.9 minutes, lost in his thoughts, and now it was silky and shiny.

_Excellent_… he thought, with a touch of irony. If T'Rama wasn't impressed by his lok, then she would be impressed by his hair.

With a sigh, he set the hairbrush aside, put on his robe and left.

.

* * *

.

"_You are such a typical male!" _

The almost angry voice of her mother echoed still inside T'Rama's head, after so many years. It was one of those childhood memories that seemed to come back at an untimely - yet actually quite suitable - moment.

She was nine years old and had just awoken. Although their home was small - and their income smaller - each member of her family had their own bedroom. So it was a surprise to step out of her room early that morning and see her father inside her mother's room. The door was open and her parents were joining fingers in the ozh'esta.

T'Rama had taken a step back to avoid being seen. It was a private affair, and she had no desire to embarrass her parents or herself.

But the scene itself had puzzled her. Her father was clearly leaving her mother's room. It was very early which meant that her parents didn't wish to be seen.

Now after all those years and being married herself, she knew that her parents had spent the night together. But what confused her wasn't what they had done, but that single phrase her mother had said.

"_You are such a typical male!"_ T'Ella had said to her bondmate.

But… why? Obviously her father was a typical male. Why did her mother state the obvious?

To make matters worse, T'Ella sounded annoyed, almost… upset. But if she was upset, why did she offer to her husband such an intimate gesture of affection as the ozh'esta?

It was a childhood mystery surrounding her parents' relationship as seen by their closest outsider, their child.

Well, time was passing and Skon had not arrived yet. By now, even the cub had fallen asleep.

That was when it hit her.

_The cub!_

They couldn't mate with the cub inside the room!

She went to the box, brought out the basket and, careful not to awoke the sleeping sehlat, placed it in the hall outside her room. There was no sign of Skon – he was still in his room.

T'Rama went to the kitchen and threw the box in the recycler. Then she took a small bowl. At the food processing unit she requested nutritional milk for a sehlat cub and placed the bowl in the hall, near the basket. If the cub awoke, the milk would sate its hunger.

Then she returned to her room. Still no sign of Skon.

T'Rama decided to change her strategy. She couldn't believe it but… Skon had not yet come! Well, she wasn't going to keep waiting for him like a frightened girl. No more moaning. She was his wife and knew him better that Skon knew himself. Besides, they weren't going to do anything they had never done before.

Which made her wonder… how would mating be? They had never done it out of Skon's Time. His lok would be different… T'Rama felt ashamed but the temptation was big… How would it feel inside her? Smoother, obviously – the spines grew only during the Fever.

Ashamed, she looked down. Would she reach an orgasm? Would it be… satisfying, like in the caves? She screamed – fiercely and uncontrollably – every time Skon took her. Not from pain – because her body was designed to match his – but from pleasure. Inside the caves, Skon became violent but so did she.

Luckily he had never asked about the marks in his chest and back. She always cut her nails before Skon's Time, but even then, deep scratches and bruises, not to mention bite marks, were… unavoidable.

T'Rama took off her robe, put it in the closet, and took a final look in the mirror. Her pubic hair had started growing again. Another thing she did approximately ten days before Skon's fever was a waxing; after their first Time she had decided it was most convenient – the lack of cleanliness was the only thing she regretted during their repeated bouts of mating. But now almost a month had passed and her hair simply looked as if it had been neatly trimmed.

_I look unobjectionable!_ she thought with a small touch of pride, looking at the mirror.

Then she looked around the room, to see if everything was in order. When she had gotten married, one of the things her mother gave her as a wedding gift was a bed large enough for two people. Back then T'Rama had thought that her mother wanted her to sleep comfortably; her room in her parents' home was small.

Now she thought differently. Could it be that her mother had predicted something like this? Well, it was a possibility, since T'Ella also shared her bedroom with her husband sometimes.

Shortly after she finished inspecting the room, there was a knock on the door.

Filled with confidence, T'Rama stood next to the bed's foot. She threw her hair back, pushed her chest forward, straightened her posture, assumed what she hoped was an inviting look and… took a deep breath.

"You may enter."

TBC

* * *

**Author's note: I would like to thank SpockLikesCats who edited this chapter. Her spot-on comments and corrections helped to improve greatly the story's pace. However as I always make last minute changes, all remaining mistakes are mine. As for you, dear readers, your thoughts and ideas are most welcomed. I'd love to hear what you think. Happy New Year!**


	3. Mating for beginners

Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Other than Vulcan words, letters in italics represent people's inner thoughts.

.

**Chapter 3: Mating for beginners**

.

"You may enter."

Skon opened the door, walked into the room in his most regal way ... and froze after taking the first step.

T'Rama was waiting for him, of course. What Skon didn't anticipate was that she'd be standing next to the bed's foot totally naked. Her hair was down, an ebony waterfall that ended a little below her waist and came in deep contrast with her pale white skin.

He recalled images of her naked body as she led him inside the caves. But those images were blurred, distorted, and vague. Just thinking of those times, and himself out of control, brought him great shame.

Yet T'Rama was here, now, within his reach. And he was free of the fever.

He gulped.

Uncertainty filled him. How was he justifying his actions? They hadn't produced a child during his previous four Times, how they would achieve it now? Were there any guarantees?

He knew that although he was not impotent and T'Rama was able to conceive out of his Time, that possibility increased exponentially during the Fever.

Which meant that not only did he and T'Rama have to mate, but they'd have to increase the number of their mating sessions.

He gulped again.

"Skon?"

He realized he was still standing at the door.

"T'Rama," he bowed courteously, closed the door behind him and approached her, trying to keep his eyes on her face, instead of her two small breasts.

Her nipples looked arrogantly towards the sky, as if they were mocking Vulcan's gravity. Her waist was so thin; he realized he could almost circle it with his hands. Her legs were long, her hips round and between her legs was… a dark promise.

And her scent… He sniffed. She smelled like… unspoken promises given inside the darkness of a cave. Especially in the area between her legs.

His eyes darkened as once again he remembered the carnal, life-threating fever, his gaze still fixed between T'Rama's legs.

So much for attempting to concentrate on her face.

While Skon's eyes scanned her body, T'Rama, through their bond, sensed his uncertainty.

It must have cost him a lot to make such an unconventional proposal, T'Rama thought. Both of them – especially Skon – had been raised in the traditional Vulcan way; and she would never have dared to make such a suggestion.

Doubt rose in her _adun_. It was only logical then, at this difficult hour, to encourage him.

Besides, judging from the way Skon observed her body, he wouldn't need much encouragement.

"Would you like to sit?"

Almost startled, he tilted his head. "Yes, thank you," he replied and sat on stool.

"Not there. Let us sit on the bed."

He blinked in surprise. What was he thinking? Of course they had to sit on the bed; it was only logical.

"Yes, of course."

They sat on the bed, next to each other. Unfortunately neither of them was extremely talkative. As a result, an uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

T'Rama knew that Skon was ashamed, thinking of the Fever. Sensing her mate's uneasiness, she decided to make it easier for him. But how?

Ah, a conversation. The project Skon was currently working on.

"How goes your learning of Terran Standard?"

He breathed in relief. Now, that was something familiar.

"Very well. The English grammar is quite simple; the vocabulary is surprisingly thought-provoking though. One very interesting example of how Humans view logic is the word itself. We call it _olozhika_ which relates to deductive reasoning as a state of mind. Humans call it _logic_ and relate it to the verbal method of argument.

"While for us, logic relates to our minds, Humans relate it to speech. It is a perfect example of how a telepathic species evolves versus a non-telepathic one. Yet, in spite of that, the concept of logic is universal, regardless of the way species communicate. I am thinking of writing an essay on that subject. It is fascinating."

T'Rama almost sighed. Her _adun_ was always so passionate about his work that, if she didn't cut him off, Skon could talk until his next _pon farr_.

"Standard English, however, has numerous expressions," he continued, oblivious of his ill-timed lecture, "which are used in a most illogical way. For example the word _cool_ means moderately cold. But sometimes it is also used to describe a person's demeanor. It can be most confusing. That is why I decided to study two more Terran languages in addition, Latin and Greek, in order to comprehend the vocabulary in depth and be more fluent in scientific terms. This will greatly assist me in my analysis of the English language and my translation of the Teachings of Surak. I believe the teachings will be a major step that will encourage understanding between our species. Humans have a saying, _scientia potentia est._ That is Latin, it means knowledge is power."

"That sounds very interesting. Would you like to remove your robe?"

He hesitated for a minute before taking it off.

_How illogical it is to hesitate,_ T'Rama thought. _And how handsomely innocent he looks. _

"I will take it," she offered, took the robe, folded it neatly and placed it on the stool. One less item to consider.

Skon tried to keep his eyes on the wall, instead of T'Rama's round posterior. It was perhaps one of the most difficult things he had ever done in his entire life. His bondmate deserved better than a carnal, visual inspection.

She sat next to him again but immediately, as if she was not comfortable with her body position, lay on the bed.

Skon tried to lessen his heart beat; it had increased by the unhealthy rate of seven point two percent.

He coughed, still facing the wall. "And how is your team's excavation of T'Karath hill progressing?"

"Very well. Come lie next to me," she patted the bed.

"…yes, of course…"

He too lay down. The bed was quite large enough to fit them both. Skon remembered it well; it was T'Ella's gift for their marriage. Back then, compared with the other gifts they'd received, the bed didn't seem so important. Yet now…

He stretched his legs. The bed was large, comfortable and most satisfactory. Skon decided to ask T'Rama which day was convenient to invite her parents for dinner. It had been some time since they had last eaten together. He filed that thought for later action.

And decided to initiate a conversation. "Are you hungry?"

T'Rama almost smiled. Skon was so pragmatic that sometimes he missed the forest for the trees. "No."

"Because T'Enia has prepared dinner. It's in the oven."

"I am not hungry, Skon." T'Rama offered him her right hand with two fingers extended. He looked at them for a moment and then responded to her gesture by meeting her fingers with his own.

The couple lay on the bed, facing each other. As they formed the _ozh'esta_, T'Rama sent him a warm affectionate feeling.

Her voice came out soft and loving. "Skon, I cherish thee."

Suddenly he felt like a fool. Why did he hesitate? T'Rama was his bondmate. He had known her for fifty-six years, eight months, fourteen days, three hours, forty-seven minutes and twenty-two seconds. And he too cherished her, with every single heartbeat.

"And I thee," he replied, while the heat from the _ozh'esta_ spread all over his body.

"Oh!" T'Rama let out a yelp of surprise as Skon quickly turned her on her back and covered her body with his, his _lok_ twitching with a strange and unfamiliar sensation.

Hurriedly, he spread her legs and entered her.

Oddly enough, the feeling was… not what he expected. It was a little painful, most probably because his _lok_ was becoming hard and T'Rama was not… easily accessible.

Yet, this was how they mated during his Time. He had researched it.

He closed his eyes and thrust once, twice, three times as he tried to enter her fully.

T'Rama swallowed back a small gasp of pain. She didn't want to discourage Skon – although this was his idea, it had taken him an unusual long time to act upon it. And she definitely didn't want to spend the next half hour listening to him talk about alien grammar. So she opened her legs wider to give him better access and tried to rearrange her hips. Moving her body, T'Rama twisted her lips in discomfort. She could handle her adun's weight. If only they could just find that appropriate angle… … if only she were lubricated … if only his every thrust didn't hurt her dry _ko-tik_!

This position seemed to work for Skon, however, because after a few seconds he began moaning from pleasure. T'Rama was so narrow, so pleasant, and so soft, she smelled so good, she was… in pain?

He opened his eyes, already afraid of what he'd see. T'Rama's face betrayed her discomfort. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were a thin line, as if she was trying to prevent herself from… yelling!

Appalled by her response to him, he quickly withdrew from her body. Breathing heavily, he resumed a defensive position and sat on the other side of the bed.

It was the last thing T'Rama expected – she was completely taken aback by his reaction. "Skon? Why are you—?"

"Am I hurting you? Why are you in pain?" he asked clearly panicked. There was nothing more unnatural and abhorrent to a Vulcan than the knowledge that he had hurt his bondmate.

And sensing Skon's panic, T'Rama became alarmed too.

"Skon – I am all right! Please be calm."

"For how long have I hurt you? Are you in pain during my Time?" It had never occurred to him, yet now… the mere thought was so horrific that the hairs on his neck rose. "Do I make you suffer?"

"Skon, please," T'Rama pleaded and looked at him with pain in her eyes. Oh, no. Not his Time again… The only thing her poor _adun_ was really frightened of.

"You do not hurt me during your Time," she said in an attempt to calm him, but now Skon was even more appalled as he watched her in disbelief.

"Are you lying, T'Rama? You... are! I sensed your pain. It was I who—"

"Stop it! Right now!" she said in a firm voice, sending him a sharp mental reprimand. During their 28-year marriage, this was the first time T'Rama had ever raised her voice – only to immediately lower it again.

"Skon, please calm yourself. I was merely… unprepared for coitus."

"But my Time—"

"You know that the Fever affects me as well. I assure you, during your Time, I am more than ready. Just as you are," she added with meaning and saw the tips of his ears turn green from embarrassment. His eyes fell on the sheets.

"Skon, look at me," she pleaded, this time filling the bond with her unconditional trust. "You did not hurt me. I am stronger than I look, you know that."

"You are not stronger than me," he murmured, keeping his eyes averted.

There was no point in arguing with that. She would have to draw him back to her using other means.

Perhaps something… physical?

T'Rama reached out and began caressing him. Skon stiffened at her touch but did not move from his spot as his _adun'a's_ right hand traveled from his chest, around each nipple, down to his stomach, and then moved lower and lower, until it reached its final destination, his _lok_.

As her warm fingers caressed his testicles, Skon's body jerked - another wave of lust flooded him.

_This is good_, T'Rama thought. Although he remained still, he was tempted. She decided to change her strategy.

"What can we do to get you…" Skon gulped, "prepared for coitus?" He still was unable to look at her.

She thought quickly. Skon had admired her body before. T'Rama knew she was not as brave as she appeared. But she decided to take a risk nevertheless. At this point there was little they could do to avoid it.

"I shall prepare myself," she said in what she hoped was a tempting tone. "You may watch if you want."

This was her first attempt at seduction, so T'Rama improvised. She brought the finger that caressed his _lok_ to her lips, smelled it and then licked it slowly.

Skon had never seen anything similar before; he locked his gaze on her wet lips and his pupils dilated. _Good_, she thought; their gazes locked on each other. Now she had his full attention.

Next she threw back her hair and caressed her breasts in a way she hoped did not seem very irrational. However the result was as expected. Her nipples hardened, and so did Skon's _lok_.

_Excellent_, she thought_._ Unfortunately, he still kept his distance.

The same finger traveled down to her belly and reached between her legs as she began caressing herself.

"You see, in coitus, preparation is important," T'Rama purred and lay on her back with her legs spread apart and her knees slightly bent, so that Skon could see exactly what she was doing.

Skon held his eyes fixed on her and, illogical as it was, T'Rama, who had read about but never done something like this before, felt ashamed. She closed her eyes, in an attempt to concentrate and regain some confidence. Now, after four Times, was not the time to hesitate or be modest.

Soon her efforts were successful, as the scent of her arousal spread quickly between them. Her fingers became wet and so did Skon's mouth as he swallowed hard.

He looked at her body with flaming eyes, as her fingers moved in small circles around a certain spot. The memory of what she was doing was imprinted οn Skon's mind with a seal of fire. And soon T'Rama's folds were glistering with her essence while an intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and the entire room.

She smelled like… that desert flower, with its familiar, yet elusive scent, the smell that welcomed one to the desert, the real home of a Vulcan…

She smelled exactly like where he was supposed to be.

As T'Rama continued stroking herself, Skon looked down. His _lok_ was hard, harder than before; in fact it was so hard it began to ache. He could take her now, but suddenly his mouth was dry.

He felt yearning… need… He was thirsty and before him was a fountain… He bowed between her legs to quench his thirst.

T'Rama, who still kept her eyes shut, sensed Skon moving. _Good,_ she thought. He had left his shyness behind him and was approaching her. Her lips twisted in a subtle smile – her effort was successful. Soon they would be joined in coi—

Suddenly she felt Skon's breath between her legs. Surprised, she opened her eyes wide.

"Skon? What are you doing? Wha-a-a-a!" A squeal of surprise left her lips as she felt Skon's fingers sliding along her folds, caressing her clitoris. But she was sufficiently wet. They should be mating! What was he doing?

Breathing heavily, T'Rama looked down only to see him doing something extremely distasteful. He was on his knees between her legs, licking his fingers with greed. T'Rama was almost shocked; she had never seen Skon behaving like this. Where were his good manners?

"You taste exquisite," he stated, licking his fingers.

"T-thank you," T'Rama stuttered, but before she could suggest they resume their mating, Skon spoke.

"You are not properly aroused yet." And with those words, he launched himself once again between her legs, wrapping his arms around them. T'Rama grabbed the sheets and fell back on the pillow, letting out a mixed moan of pleasure and surprise.

"Oh! A-a-a-ahh-! Oh, ah, o-ohhhhh!" At first Skon was only licking her, as if he was experimenting with the area and the taste she left on his lips and tongue.

His mouth traveled from the entrance of T'Rama's vagina up to the clitoris and back again. However quickly he became bolder; he put his tongue inside her and sucked, first a little and then more forcefully. As he repeated the ritual and felt and heard T'Rama's pleasure, he became more relaxed and confident. He drew her lips into his mouth and massaged them with his warm tongue which was lubricated with saliva. The result was ambrosial and most pleasant to all his senses.

Then he really began his exploration. His tongue licked, his teeth bit, his mouth sucked.

"Y-y-y-yes. Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Oaaahh!" T'Rama yelled uncontrollably and grabbed the sheets as hard as she could. Was the cloth tearing? At this moment...

_**Nothing**_ mattered … except Skon's strong tongue. He entered her repeatedly. He teased her playfully, he bit her gently, he explored her mercilessly.

After a few minutes Skon was sucking her so hard that T'Rama could feel her _ko-lok_ pulsing rapidly. Having reached her limits, and unable to hold back anymore, she exploded, with a loud moan and as she came, his face and mouth were splashed with that bodily essence.

At first Skon sat up surprised. T'Rama was no longer moaning, only her breathing was quick and labored. She kept her eyes shut and her body was slightly trembling; her hands gripped firmly the torn sheet.

But… what was that transparent fluid? Then, it came to him. T'Rama's leaking was caused by her sexual peak. She had ejaculated. And it was him who had done it – _he_ had elicited that reaction from her. He, Skon!

His pride peaked vertically. Followed by his _lok_.

Realizing he had just achieved a triumph over his previous failure, in a victorious gesture he swept his mouth with his palm. Then he wiped his hand over his throat and chest, marking himself with her special scent.

But T'Rama's reaction was only logical, he mused to himself. The tongue is the body's strongest muscle. Skon decided that next time, in addition to his mouth, he would use his fingers as well. Strictly for scientific purposes of course. He was curious to see T'Rama's reaction.

Panting and a little disoriented from the most unexpected orgasm she had ever experienced, T'Rama realized she had her answer to her previous question, about the possibility of an orgasm outside the Time. It was as certain as alien life on blue planets covered with water…

She drew several long breaths, trying to regain her control. The entire experience was most unexpected, yet longed for, and for such a long time, it was almost overwhelming…

Still … it felt odd inside her mind; her first orgasm outside the caves, inside their home. Everything was odd; the fact that she was lying naked on her bed, instead of wearing her nightgown … how her legs were spread wide open. The feeling of the sheets caressing her bare skin, as she lay on the soft bed.

And on top of that, Skon – not absent as he was during the Fever – but right inside her mind. His presence felt crystal clear, just like… every other time of day and night.

It felt so strange, as if mating wasn't a violent, hormone-induced act… but as if they had a choice. As if it was the most natural thing in the world…

Was it?

T'Rama opened her eyes slowly. Logic dictated there were no stars on the ceiling, yet she had to blink several times for her vision to clear. No, there were definitely not stars on the ceiling. How illogical of her to imagine there were.

And her _adun_… Skon was kneeling between her legs, watching her every move like a predator. T'Rama barely recognized him. What happened to the shy man who, a few hours before, had given her a _sehlat_ cub?

T'Rama knew that face well. It was the same expression he had during the primary stages of _pon farr_, before the Fever stripped him of his logic.

Was her _adun's_ mind still in there? "S-Skon?" Her voice faltered.

"You must be properly aroused by now," he said. Once again he covered her with his body and T'Rama welcomed his weight and warmth upon her …

This time, when he entered her, Skon felt … oh, a warm tightness surrounding him. Her tight muscles … her soft entrance, the way her body accepted and enveloped his painfully hard _lok_…

The blood in his veins began to warm up; his body's temperature rose. For a moment it felt as if none of his body's nerves existed, except the ones in his _lok_. Then every nerve in his body exploded, in rapid succession. His _adun'a_ was so wet and slick, so narrow, such a delicacy… And Skon realized that for the first time … with his mind _and_ his body … he was home.

"T'Rama," he murmured, as he sheathed himself deep inside her, "_k'diwa_."

"Skon, _adun_," she moaned, her hands clutching at his shoulders.

Yes, it felt very odd, the weight of Skon's body on hers, because they were not inside the caves – they were in her bedroom. Their bodies, like their minds, became one, and T'Rama wrapped her legs around his waist trying to bring him closer. She had to bring him as close as possible – and even more.

Not wishing to lose T'Rama for a single second, this time Skon kept his eyes open and thrust once. Ηis _lok__'__s_ nerves were on fire - oh, it was pure pleasure. T'Rama rocked her hips, matching his movement.

Breathless, he thrust again – she followed his movements, sending him to a place of eternal pleasure. A deep rumble rose in Skon's chest as he began purring. Once, twice, three, four times, oh, he could go on all night, five, six, and then… "A-a-a-h!" he came with a surprised moan.

"W-why has this happened?" Panting and unable to comprehend what had just occurred, Skon withdrew his now limp _lok_ from inside her. "I … don't understand! Isn't this supposed to last longer?" But of course it was! Every study he'd read confirmed that Vulcan copulation could last several hours. What had happened to his erection? Had he done something wrong?

But T'Rama had just had a good orgasm. Not as mind-blocking as the ones she had during Skon's Time, but a satisfactory orgasm nevertheless. She wasn't going to be upset or disappointed. Besides, Skon's hair was disheveled and he had his rare 'confused scientist' look, which always increased her affectionate feelings. She placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Oh, Skon," she sighed, caressing his shoulders and ears, transmitting through their bond a loving sentiment of reassurance. "Shhh… Do not worry. It happens sometimes."

Defeated and confused, Skon looked down at his treacherous _lok_, which had failed him at such crucial moment. "Sometimes? At what times? When? How often?"

Once again, T'Rama realized her _adun's_ pride was at risk. But because Skon would never admit to being a proud male, she decided to spare him the details and offer … a general perspective.

"It is perfectly natural. For both of us. We are … inexperienced in this. I am certain that with practice we shall achieve the desired results and prolong our mating sessions."

Only that answer didn't satisfy him. Not one bit.

"How certain?"

"Pardon?"

"How certain are you?"

T'Rama was unsure how to answer that. Was he asking her for a specific percentage rate? "Fairly certain," she nodded. "There is a ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent probability, so _adun_, I am fairly certain we shall."

"Yes," he replied, with his pride clearly hurt, "but I have the _lok_."

Now she was offended. "And I have the _ko-lok_," she argued. "Skon, this concerns me as much as it concerns you. Did you think that being aroused is something we could achieve on demand?" T'Rama almost sighed. Her _adun_ was a brilliant man, who could be incredibly naïve.

"We are both tired; this was a difficult day. Come, _adun_. Let us lie down and rest. In the morning–"

"Rest?" Skon's eyes flashed at the unspoken challenge and T'Rama nearly sighed. Oh, she was bonded to a very proud male. "We will not rest! We shall have lots of practice in order to achieve the desired results. You said so yourself."

"Oh!" T'Rama let out another yelp of surprise as Skon grabbed her by the ankles and laid her on her back, spreading her legs once again. This time his hand went immediately between her legs and two fingers entered her. She was still wet, Skon discovered caressing her folds. She was still willing.

A joyous sob escaped T'Rama. "Ehhh… Ah! I did say that, didn't I?" she gasped and pursed her lips to prevent herself from letting out another cry of pleasure. Circling her clitoris with his thumb, Skon smirked. Yes… she was very willing… and found this movement stimulating and pleasurable. He filed that information for later use.

"Yes, you did. So we shall proceed with lots and lots of… necessary coitus," he murmured softly, withdrew his fingers and joined her body once more.

.

* * *

.

That night, he made a new discovery. That the mating experience was also visually fascinating. The way T'Rama's entire body moved in a dance he recalled only from a feverish dream.

Only now he wasn't dreaming.

Skon observed his bondmate's breasts as they moved in tandem with his thrusts. Her nipples hard and erect under his touch somehow seemed to become … alive. All of a sudden, he felt the need to taste them. He caressed with his tongue their dark surface as his fingers kneaded her breasts.

Those breasts … such a soft and warm part of her body. He worshipped those breasts. One day they would feed their children.

He sent that mental image to T'Rama; an infant on her chest, sating his hunger from her body. "Yes ... yes ..." she moaned and as their minds shared their deepest desire, their _katras_ enveloped each other in a fierce passion.

With trembling tongue, T'Rama lapped his ear. Skon felt her hot breath invading every inch of his being and that was his undoing. He came hard inside her with a deep roar.

When his vision cleared, he gave her a bewildered look. It was odd, and despite the fact that he knew her, the bond wasn't lying. Skon was certain that–

"You did this on purpose."

She gave him a neutral look. Her large, black eyes were the epitome of innocence.

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Are you sure?"

There it was again - after all these years - that unspoken challenge. Only this time he wasn't a seven-year-old child. He was a man, a Vulcan man. And Vulcan men took challenges very seriously.

"T'Rama…" a warning left his mouth, the sound of her name stern and serious. He narrowed his eyes, curious to see how far she was willing to take that challenge of hers. It appeared that, after all these years, the time had come for him to find out.

"Yes, I am," he said in a grave tone, waiting for her response.

Her lips twisted in amusement. "Well, what are you doing to do about it?"

Which was … a logical question indeed. What should he do about it? What would any man do about it?

There was only one answer. He was still inside her and his logic told him that, at times like this, instinct always prevailed. Skon bent his head and sniffed lightly at T'Rama's shoulder. Then without any previous warning, he bit her forcefully, marking her once again as his. His.

Time to reestablish the fact. She. Was. His.

"A-ah!" A cry of pleasure escaped T'Rama's lips, as Skon's teeth marked her skin. Despite her firm self-discipline, her effort to control her response was unsuccessful. The area around her neck and shoulders was quite sensitive.

But she hadn't yet said her final word. T'Rama wasn't going to remain still under him and let Skon enjoy his undeclared revenge.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and before her _adun_ any chance to react, she rolled them on the bed. Now she was on top and he was lying under her, his _lok_ still inside her.

T'Rama gave him a slightly teasing look. Certainly Skon wouldn't remember that technique she often used inside the caves to ride him. No, his surprised expression spoke volumes. He didn't remember. He would never remember. Maybe it was for the best she never shared her memories from his Time, T'Rama thought. The truth – his profound weakness – would hurt him.

Skon was truly taken aback by that unexpected move. How had she rolled them so quickly? And how had she managed to accomplish that move while keeping him inside her?

"Promises, promises," T'Rama said in a half-serious, half-mocking tone, enjoying the view of her surprised _adun_ lying helpless under her. "Promises of actions never accomplished are nothing more than hollow words that travel with the wind." She gave him a look of total indifference and faked a yawn. "I feel a little tired. Maybe I should sleep. What say you … _adun_?"

As usual, the bond pulsed with T'Rama's feelings. Commitment, affection, a fierce claiming, deep caring, a hope for the thing they desired to result from their coupling… And yet despite all that, there was also amusement about the position in which he found himself, and his temporary incapacity to … perform what he had threatened.

Skon's infinite memory recalled an image. That of a seven-year-old girl rolling her eyes, mocking his ignorance, shattering his pride. And remembered once again the effect she had on him, the reason he had claimed that rare creature for his own so many years ago. It couldn't have been any different.

He firmly grasped T'Rama's posterior and sat up, their bodies locked in a tight embrace.

Skon's eyes feasted on her bare form. He admired his bondmate's face, her large eyes, her full lips, her small, firm breasts, her hard nipples. Her soft, so soft skin. The way her black hair fell on her shoulders, framing her image. His left hand traveled from her back to her side, to rest on T'Rama's heart. His other hand ran through her hair, then gently caressed her cheeks as he looked straight into her dark eyes.

"My equal," Skon murmured, his fingers lightly touching her psi-points. "In every way, my equal."

T'Rama's breath was caught in her throat. All of a sudden, she felt completely naked.

_How illogical_, she thought, after everything they had done inside the caves over the years and a few minutes ago on that same bed. He was still inside her.

Yet, straddling her _adun_, feeling his strong body, his warmth, hearing with her own ears something she already knew in her mind … T'Rama felt utterly exposed, body and soul. Skon's intense gaze felt as if it could pierce to the back of her skull. He wasn't merely staring at her face and body. He was scanning her entire being.

Her gaze traveled from his eyes, down to his throat and chest. She always appreciated Skon's body inside the caves. It was symmetrical; it had good proportions, without being too muscular. And now, inside her bedroom, he had the softest touch – his scholar's fingers were very skilled and gentle. Her hands caressed his shoulders, broad and firm.

Then her mouth twisted; evidence of an unspoken mischief he was well acquainted with since the first day they met. Without saying a word, she bent down and bit his shoulder. Now it was his turn to moan.

T'Rama knew that this was exactly what Skon needed to become hard again. As her _adun_ found out, during that evening.

.

* * *

.

Later that night, as T'Rama lay sleeping, Skon watched her, thinking about their present status. They had mated in total four times and each time he managed to last longer. Although after the last time, T'Rama had asked if they could stop for a while, claiming she needed rest.

At first, Skon was surprised. But as he reached her through their bond, he found that T'Rama wasn't merely tired; she was exhausted. Unfortunately, he couldn't take the sole blame for that.

His mate hadn't slept well for more that twenty days. Before his recent _pon farr_, she was the one that made all the necessary arrangements and tolerated his irksome, almost hostile, behavior.

Next were the caves, where he had used her body callously for two days. When they returned home, she'd taken care of him until he felt better. Finally, when the healer informed her she was not pregnant, T'Rama had eschewed several hours of much-needed sleep for heavy meditation. She was sad … worried and anxious.

And tonight he came to her with this unconventional proposal. Yes, T'Rama was exhausted. She needed rest.

Skon took a deep relaxing breath, thinking he wouldn't have any objections to sharing T'Rama's bed as long as she agreed. It was large, comfortable and her scent was all over the sheets.

He stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened during the last hours. Apart from the torn sheets, his plan had a serious flaw. It was a vital and practical problem. In every one of the four - well, three point five - times they had mated, he was the one who climaxed and ejaculated. T'Rama hadn't reached an orgasm, except when he used his mouth.

So, half of his plan had worked; they could mate outside his Time. But in order for T'Rama to ovulate, she had to reach an orgasm as well. Also he would have to learn how to delay his ejaculation. And on top of that, they had to synchronize their orgasms. In other words, they had to recreate some of the events from his Time.

All that meant they would need to practice … a lot. Skon smirked and stretched his legs lazily. He didn't object to that thought at all. With practice would come perfection, and in their case, a child. And surprisingly enough, mating was proven pleasant… so pleasant.

He kissed T'Rama's fingertips affectionately as she slept in his arms. His bondmate needed rest, but she had to regain her strength quickly. According to his calculations they could mate another four to eight times before sunrise – assuming of course they skipped their morning meditation. Skon hoped she wouldn't object to that. They meditated every morning, surely one day wouldn't made any difference.

While he was occupied with these thoughts, T'Rama let out a soft moan and twisted in his arms. Skon's ears perked up. Perhaps she was ready for another round?

But… no. She didn't awake, merely rubbed her posterior against his _lok_ – which made him hard again. Why did his _lok_ harden so easy? He had to learn how to control that reaction. But that needed to wait until tomorrow. Not tonight. After everything else that had preceded… it was too much.

He looked down at himself. By this time, his _lok_ was once again painfully hard and erect; in fact it was pointing at the ceiling … but T'Rama couldn't be much help. Desperate, Skon grabbed his restless member and tried to calm the arousal, when something unexpected happened.

Surprisingly enough, touching his member was proving … a relief. He squeezed a few times and imagined it was T'Rama holding him. That is was her hand grabbing his _lok_, squeezing, taking him inside her and then –

Suddenly T'Rama rolled her body, and with a soft purr snuggled up to him. Skon almost groaned. Now not only couldn't he touch himself, she was rubbing her entire body on his – a real torture, considering his level of arousal.

He thought of awakening her, and reached her through their bond. That was when he realized something. T'Rama was embracing him in her sleep because she wanted to share his body heat. She was cold.

Skon jumped from his spot. Quickly he covered T'Rama with a blanket, inwardly chastising himself. What was he thinking? His bondmate was shivering and all he thought about was his own pleasure – inexcusable!

That was when Skon realized they had forgotten to turn on the central heating. And every night, the house was surrounded by the cold desert wind.

Vulcans could control their body temperature. But that ability was limited during sleep. Being awake, he could control, but T'Rama was sleeping and needed warmth.

He hurried to the kitchen, where the main control panel was, and turned the heating on. Unfortunately, it would take one point five hours for the entire house to warm up.

Standing naked in the middle of the hall, Skon shivered, when an idea came to him. There was a place in the house that could be warmed immediately.

He went to his room, took three blankets and two pillows and ran to the living room, where the large fireplace was. He laid the blankets in front of the fireplace, hoping T'Rama would find the arrangement comfortable.

Next was the fireplace. It was old, but its mechanism was modern with a very discreet control panel on the wall. With the press of a button, he lit a pleasant fire.

Passing from the hall, Skon checked on the family's newest member. The _sehlat_ cub had drunk his milk and was sleeping. Satisfied, Skon returned to the bedroom, where his bondmate was.

He approached the bed and for a few moments stood there, merely observing her. T'Rama's face looked so peaceful as she slept. Curled up in the blanket, warm … _His_. She belonged to him and to nobody else.

All of a sudden a blind fury rose within him. What would he do if another male ever saw how unique and beautiful she was? He would tear the offender apart. And he wouldn't need a _lirpa_ – just his bare hands –

Startled, he blinked. From where did those dark thoughts come? Skon shook his head, as if that action would clear his mind. This wasn't pre-reform Vulcan; nobody would take T'Rama from him! They belonged to each other and they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Calming his illogical fear and fury, he took a deep breath to refocus himself. Vulcan control ensued from that dark side. Firm control. Life-saving control. Vulcans' open pride. Vulcans' secret need.

And he immediately decided against skipping his morning meditation.

Gently, he wrapped T'Rama in the blanket and picked her up; her weight was almost negligible as he carried her out of the bedroom.

A pair of sleepy black eyes opened. "Skon?"

"Shh. We will be warmer in the living room. I lit the fireplace."

"Hmmm." With a small moan T'Rama nestled against his shoulder, sniffing his scent. "The cub?"

"He is sleeping peacefully in his basket. He drank all the milk."

"Hmmm, good," she purred, still sleepy.

They reached the living room, where he settled her gently on the blankets, and settled himself next to her. Skon was pleased that his idea was successful. Although the house was cold, sitting in front of the fireplace felt warm.

Very warm.

TBC

* * *

Vulcan words (From VLD)

Olozhika: logic - the study of the principles of reasoning

K'diwa: beloved

Ko-tik: the external female genitalia

Ko-lok: clitoris

T'Karath Sanctuary: ancient catacombs located on Vulcan; a stronghold during the last Vulcan civil war 2 millennia ago (TNG Gambit)

From Wikipedia:

Lirpa: a Vulcan weapon consisting of a wooden staff a little over a meter in length, with a semicircular blade at one end and a metal bludgeon on the other.

* * *

**A/N: T'Rama's quote,**** "Promises of actions never accomplished…" was written specifically for this chapter. **

**Once again I must thank ****SpockLikesCats who edited this chapter. Her latest Spock & ****Nyota**** story, ****which I absolutely loved, ****"****Aaja Nachle - Dance With Me****" ****is in my favorites. **

**The chapter's title refers to the protagonists, but it also serves as an inside joke for the author, who has never written a naughty scene before. ****As always, dear readers, your thoughts and ideas are most welcomed. I'd love to hear what you think**** of this story. **


	4. Discoveries Along The Journey

Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Other than Vulcan words, letters in italics represent people's inner thoughts.

.

**Chapter 4: ****Discoveries Along The Journey**

.

When they reached the living room, Skon settled his bondmate gently on the blankets, covering her with another. Then he settled himself next to her.

However the fire was more than warm. T'Rama awoke, sat up, threw the blanket aside, and lazily stretched her body, enjoying the warmth.

Skon was uncertain if his heart skipped a beat. One thing was certain though. The room – the entire house – was dark, except in front of the fireplace. And the flames that lit the room created on T'Rama's form a mysterious game of shadows.

It was the first time Skon had ever seen her naked body illuminated by the ethereal firelight. A fiery aura surrounded his _adun'a_, her black hair shimmered and as the quivering light made it seem golden red, T'Rama resembled an ancient Vulcan goddess.

Light and dark merged and engaged in a mesmerizing dance on her body, and Skon found himself unwilling to blink – not even with his inner eyelids.

_How illogical,_ he thought, as his mouth watered. Was there anything as interesting and aesthetically pleasing in the entire house to look upon, besides T'Rama's small breasts with these dark nipples that stood out so proud and hard and–?

"Skon?"

He blinked several times; his eyes were a little dry.

T'Rama felt sorry for him. Skon's _lok_ was again hard. How long had he had that erection? Oh, her poor _adun_.

The faintest smile appeared on her lips. "We can mate again if you wish."

"But you haven't rested enough."

"I slept for almost an hour. I shall sleep in the morning. Come," she said, opening her legs invitingly. "Come."

As if he needed to be told twice.

Skon knelt in front of her and slowly laid them down. Earlier they had mated in a hurry. True, both he and his _lok_ were eager to join her again, but his pride led him to a different path; this time Skon decided to take a different approach.

The flames that drew shadows in the room knew T'Rama's body better than he did. In his mind this was simply unacceptable. He had to explore that body bit by bit – it was the most logical course of action. And besides, he was certain that she knew his body too well. That needed to be rectified. Thoroughly.

He didn't enter her – not yet. It was still early in the night and they had plenty of time. Instead, he took her left hand and touched it to his face. Slowly he started sniffing and licking her fingertips.

Aroused by his touch, T'Rama let out a small hissing sound. "Skon? What are you doing?"

"I shall explore your body," he announced in a formal way, and noticed her cheeks and ear-tips becoming … greener.

Fascinating! T'Rama was embarrassed! In all the years they knew each other, Skon had never seen her blush. Now, it was him that through their bond sensed her discomfort.

"It is only logical," he explained. "Since we share our minds, our bodies must follow."

She almost gasped as he took her left hand and licked each of the fingers. Like every male, T'Rama thought, Skon had an excuse for everything. She was about to protest, but as he bit gently her index finger, T'Rama stopped breathing.

"Oh! I… I agree," she moaned, regretting the words the very moment they came out of her mouth. Oh, why did she agree? Why? Well… most probably because Skon's soft bites had started a fire between her legs.

"I am pleased," Skon purred, sniffing her arm all the way up to her armpit. The scent of her arousal was stronger there.

A slow rumble rose from her chest.

"Does this please you, _k__'diwa?_" he asked.

"Yes …" T'Rama moaned.

His lips twisted in amusement. Of course an action such as licking her fingers would arouse her. Vulcan hands were very sensitive.

By now, Skon could smell her arousal; T'Rama was becoming wetter. _She is impatient. Good,_ he thought. Unfortunately, his _lok_ was also impatient. His erection had hardened. _Traitor,_ he thought and tried to calm it down.

T'Rama's earlier enthusiastic reaction when he had tasted her didn't leave his mind. How else would she react during similar … attentions? Could he elicit another reaction from her?

It was only logical – and fair – to find out. He placed a gentle bite on her throat.

"And this?" he murmured.

"…"

Unable to respond verbally, T'Rama shut her eyes tight. Why was he doing that? Her neck was… very sensitive. Extremely sensitive. Skon knew that. And she knew that he knew that.

Another soft bite followed. "This? Does this please you?" he purred.

"Be quiet, Skon … ah-h-h-hhh," she moaned as his bite became more intense. His teeth hit a sensitive nerve on her throat and T'Rama let out a squeaky sound. Surprised by her own loud reaction, she opened her eyes wide. And didn't like at all what she saw.

Skon had clearly left his good manners back in his bedroom. Because now he was looking at her in the same way a starving man just emerged from the Forge would look at a glass of _kaasa_ juice. The bond was full of desire and lust and … was that a small touch of tease?

No, T'Rama didn't like it at all. Skon was looking at her the same way he would a few days before the fever.

"Oh," he pretended to be surprised, tossing her his I-am-so-logically-innocent look. His intentions, however, were far from innocent. "Do you find this pleasurable, _adun'a_?"

T'Rama fumed. Fierce anger rose, hindering her judgment. Quickly she subdued it. "You know I do. What is your logic?"

"And that?" he asked, while his mouth traveled down her throat … and then moved lower.

Exasperated and aroused at the same time, T'Rama let out a small sigh. She couldn't be angry with her _adun_ for a long time. _What will I do with him? Skon is acting like a pre-kahs'wan child with a new toy_. What a boy he was sometimes …

While he was kissing her breasts, she placed small kisses on the top of his head and caressed him tenderly. She observed his hair; it was very soft and shiny.

He must have paid it special attention before he had come to her bedroom, T'Rama thought. _How thoughtful of him._

Observing the top of his head, T'Rama's eyes narrowed. _Hmmm _. From that angle she had easy access to his ears. Which meant one thing.

Sweet revenge.

She caressed the sensitive tips, which caused him in return to start purring. The rumble became so intense that, as his mouth moved from one breast to the other, his entire torso was thrumming.

"And this?" Skon murmured, his teeth teasing a hard nipple. "Does this please you?"

"Yessssss …"

Using her legs, T'Rama tried to embrace his body and bring him closer. However, not only he was still too far away, but he was moving lower … and lower.

"Come closer," she ordered, and with a start T'Rama realized … she was piqued again. Her voice sounded harsh. Why was she angry?

Immediately, she analyzed her reaction. She only behaved in this way when … Skon was taking her in the caves. But then Skon was out of his mind, while now he knew exactly what he was doing. And suddenly T'Rama realized …

"I know what you are do–o–ing," she panted, while Skon's tongue played over her belly. Now he was tickling her navel. _Bath'pa_, she was on fire!

"Really?" he asked without stopping his attentions. "And what is that?"

"You are trying to arouse me and make me lose my control."

"Trying?" He moved between her legs and sniffed. Oh, they were both so ready… But he hadn't yet finished his exploration.

Skon smirked. "Trying?" he repeated. The scent of T'Rama's arousal filled the entire room. "Are you sure I am merely _trying?_" Although Skon was new at this … pre-mating game, he was becoming quite fond of it.

"Suc—succe–e–eding then," T'Rama was forced to admit in a voice that nearly broke into small whine. "But only in the first part," she added emphatically, in an attempt to regain her dignity. "You will lose in the second."

Her _adun_ smirked again. "My ability to bring into completion every assigned task, regardless of its complexity or level of difficulty, is well known. And in my clan we are taught never to back away from a challenge. On the contrary, we welcome them," he said, raising an arrogant eyebrow. "And since you and I are bonded, you are quite aware that I always … rise to the occasion."

Skipping the sensitive dark area between her legs, he touched his cheeks on her thighs – T'Rama's skin was unbelievably soft! He began purring again when their eyes met.

"You will fail," she declared again in a determined tone. If only her legs would stop trembling…

"So say you," Skon murmured, nibbling at and licking the inside of her thighs. "I say… Time will tell."

T'Rama's anger rose again. _Why that cunning oluhk_! She understood his "Time" reference perfectly well: the time between right now and their imminent mating, time in which he meant to overcome her sense of control while he remained in charge – and his Time of mating, when he was too blinded by the fever to see T'Rama with her control utterly shattered.

For the second time that night, T'Rama looked astounded at her mate, having difficulty believing how quickly he had adapted. Skon was a scholar, always busy, devising mathematical equations, studying alien philosophies and literature, losing himself among translations and essays. Quite often she reminded him about his meals as he often forgot them. Where had he learned all _this?_

Then she realized it – the only thing she had overlooked. Skon didn't need to be taught anything. Every mating action, every touch, every bite, was always there, under the surface, waiting for the proper time to arise – every seven years when his consciousness shut down and his instinct took over.

And with that realization, for the first time in that night, T'Rama feared for her control. The same control which, with extreme difficulty and great reluctance, she allowed herself to lose inside the caves, when Skon's mind was so lost in a havoc of lust.

"You will fail," she repeated. Only this time, she didn't sound as convinced as before.

By now Skon had reached her feet. He knelt there, looking at his mate, uncertain.

He wanted for her to experience the same spiraling loss of control that had so pleased him in their last encounter, a loss of control she herself had experienced with great pleasure. How could he continue pleasing her now in order to cause that reaction? What area of her body could he next stimulate …?

Ah, yes… Her feet – specifically the soles – where many nerves ended. They were sensitive and, according to his research in the Science Academy library, an erogenous zone.

He took her right leg and started massaging it gently, placing extra pressure on certain spots.

T'Rama felt safe – she could control this. It was harmless. She lay her head back, relaxed and allowed herself to begin purring. The foot massage was perfect and she was so tired … Soon, without her realizing, she began moaning from pleasure.

"Uh… uh… uuunnnhhh. Ah. Aaahhh…"

"My apologies," Skon smirked, his pleasure more than obvious. "But I didn't hear you before. What was it you said? Something about failure?"

Again, T'Rama was unable to answer; she found herself in a state where she was purring and moaning at the same time. Realizing she had fallen into a trap, she chose to bite her lips to regain some control and answer that question without entirely losing her self-respect.

However the challenge was far from over. And in a battle, the balances between the two parties could change very easy and quite unexpectedly.

Skon immediately noticed T'Rama's lip-biting. Being a biter himself – indeed, he took great pleasure in biting her neck and shoulders – it was far too arousing seeing his mate biting her own lips. In fact, it was as arousing as seeing her satisfy herself with her fingers.

His _lok_ hardened; it felt almost painful. And this time Skon couldn't calm the traitor. It was a disgrace, to be defeated by his _lok_. But he just couldn't control it. So, with one hand he continued massaging T'Rama's sole, while with the other, he grabbed the restless member and began pumping himself furiously.

Raising her eyebrow, T'Rama gave him a victorious grin. "In case your hearing was temporarily impaired, let me repeat it. You. Will. Lose."

Skon glanced at her with fury in his eyes. That was it! This time he wouldn't show any mercy.

He overcame his arousal, with unprecedented effort. "We shall see," Skon growled. Throwing T'Rama a dark look, he grabbed her by the ankles and with a skilled move rolled her onto her stomach.

"Oh!" T'Rama let out another small yell of surprise. In the blink of an eye, she found herself prone with her posterior up. How did Skon manage not to take her then and there? Could it be that she underestimated his control?

For the first time in twenty-eight years, T'Rama realized something she thought she'd already known. She wasn't married to a scholar who translated alien documents in his free time. She was married to a male of the clan that had changed Vulcan's history.

His hard-earned victory softened Skon's face and his lips curved. He had indeed managed to conquer his arousal – he wouldn't take her yet. Not yet. They still had time. Instead he continued caressing her long legs; his skilled fingers massaged tenderly every small part of her soft skin. Slowly he moved between her legs, spread them apart, and continued massaging and sniffing her buttocks. Because of their previous mating, T'Rama's scent was stronger there. He could sniff her soft skin for hours.

She hummed lazily as his fingers trailed small cycles on her posterior.

Only what her _adun_ did next caught T'Rama by total surprise. Skon separated her buttocks. With a pang, T'Rama realized his intentions.

"Skon!" Her voice came out so severe, the smirk disappeared instantly from his face.

"Don't. You. Dare."

As if he would never have tried to fool her, Skon tried to sound as innocent as possible. "_Ashayam_?"

"Don't you _ashayam_ me! And don't even **think** of going there!"

So… she was unwilling. _Interesting, yet understandable_, he thought. Skon filled away her objections for future use, placed a few light kisses and bites on her buttocks – they were far too firm and intriguing to ignore them completely – and moved up to massage her waist and back.

T'Rama relaxed and began purring again. _Hmmm _… This was harmless. She was grateful for the calligraphy lessons Skon had taken as a child. No wonder his fingers were so skilled … The massage on her spine and ribs was just … purrrrrfect ….

His relaxing touch and a few innocent kisses across her back made T'Rama lower her defenses. She closed her eyes and relaxed far more than she had intended. If that was the worst Skon could do, she was safe.

And that's what she thought, until her beloved _adun_ pushed her hair aside.

Her long hair that covered her neck.

Her sensitive neck. He knew she liked for him to nip her neck.

Realizing she was in danger of losing their "battle," T'Rama attempted to shift her body, only to discover that Skon's weight on her made it impossible. She tried again to move; she placed her hands against the floor and tried to turn, or even twist.

It was a complete failure. Skon's superior strength kept her immobile. Slowly he had moved his body in such a way he was above hers. His legs were between hers, and she could feel his hard _lok_ between her thighs.

But… but… How had he managed to trap her like that? Aroused and exasperated, T'Rama nearly broke into tears. If she could have cried, she would. This was unVulcan. His behavior was uncivilized. Why wouldn't he just take her? What was his plan?

"T'Rama," Skon whispered harshly at her ear, causing pleasant chills all over her body. "_Adun'a …_"

A deep moan left her lips. "Skon, _adun _…"

Both their breathing was labored, full of need and desire.

Skon's hands were moving all over her body, grabbing, scratching, tantalizing, pinching, caressing. One hand slithered under and cupped her breast; the other moved under her between her legs, and grabbed her sex hard. He kissed and then started licking her shoulders, before he moved to his intended target, her neck. He began tonguing, then biting… first softly… then harder and harder.

She moaned, while he was sucking hard on her highly sensitive skin. "Oh! Oh! Skon! Yes, yes, there, _yes_… Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes…" Skon's bites became more violent, and so was his grip between her legs. And the more T'Rama moaned, the more aroused he became. She started groaning loudly in a near-yowl as his teeth first bruised, then scratched and finally broke the skin around her neck.

"YES! YES! YES!" T'Rama screamed from pleasure, as her body shook from spasms of intense pleasure, wild sensations she experienced only inside the caves. Her fists hit the floor repeatedly as Skon marked her as his.

"Mine," he growled, each bite harder that the previous. "_Mine!_"

It was a cave reaction; something instinctive and uncontrolled. With a strength she possessed only during his Time, T'Rama snapped. She spun her body, throwing him off her, and kneeled to face him. Panting, Skon slowly rose to his feet. And watched her reactions with fire in his eyes.

That was it – the moment he'd waited for. His _adun'a_ without control, without restraint. A chance for once to see _her_ primitive side; a reaction that mirrored his fever once every seven years.

T'Rama's eyes blazed with a threatening fire and she rose, letting out a warning growl. She challenged him by baring her teeth.

In return, he showed her his. The battle was on.

They attacked each other with a ferocity that matched the fever. Hands were wrestling, tongues were fighting, teeth were biting.

T'Rama grabbed him by the arms, surprised him with a deep bite on his left shoulder, and tried to trip him up. She used that technique often inside the caves to throw him off balance and ride him.

Only now they weren't in the caves. Skon was stronger and had full control. He pushed her hands aside, grabbed her by the waist, shoved her against the wall, forced her legs open and entered her fully with a deep thrust.

T'Rama was so wet, she was practically dripping. She groaned and as Skon grabbed her by the waist to steady her, she circled his body with her legs and embraced him tight. Her hands grabbed his neck, scratching on his back bloody marks of her claim.

Skon began thrusting with a force he had never imagined or experienced before. It was a wild release and pure delight. It also was a surprise, but not as big as the realization that T'Rama could indeed match his fierce strength and his aggressive attentions. His _adun'a_ moaned from pleasure and once again bit his neck. Skon groaned and thrust harder and faster…

T'Rama tightened her grip around his waist, holding onto him, the same way a desperate person clings to a cliff. Her legs grasped him tight but she felt that no matter how tight she held on to him, it would never be close enough. Their bond was flooded with lust that threatened to drown them any minute now … She was so close … and getting closer and closer …

This time her orgasm was familiar and came fast; she had already been aroused when Skon entered her. T'Rama blinked rapidly and then it hit her. It was so intense; almost like the ones she had in the caves, during Skon's Time.

Their Time.

"AaaahhHH!" she yelled and threw her head backwards, hitting it hard against the wall. Her vision blacked out as her body began ovulating. For several seconds – T'Rama was unsure of how many – she lost contact with her surroundings. But as Skon was still thrusting inside her, she quickly regained her focus.

Unlike her, Skon was far from finished – he hadn't come yet. He kept on thrusting inside her, purposely delaying his release. His mouth was on her neck, nibbling the bruised skin, taking frantic gulps of her scent. He too was getting closer and closer … His thrusts were shorter and faster ….

When T'Rama opened her eyes and came to her senses, she didn't focus on Skon. Her attention was diverted at the door behind them and to a pair of large pleading brown eyes.

The _sehlat_ cub was standing at the doorway. And its pained look could soften even the strictest Vulcan heart.

"Uuuurrrrr," it let out a small cry of pain.

It cried. The cub cried. And its plea broke T'Rama's heart. Something – anything – had to be done immediately.

"Sko – uh! – on!"

"Oh, T'Rama..." her _adun_ moaned, lost in unconquered lust.

"Skon!"

"Oh, T'Rama! _Ashayam_!" he groaned, unaware of his surroundings. He was soooo close…

"Skon! The cub!"

He gave her an incredulous look. "What?!" He did not stop his thrusts for a single moment.

"The cub," T'Rama jerked her chin at the door, opposite.

"Ignore it," he moaned. So close … So close …

"I cannot. Skon! Something is wrong, it cries! I can't ignore it!"

"Yes, you can," he panted, watching excited as her entire body shook in tandem with his moves. "Of course you can. It doesn't understand."

"The cub is in pain! We need to do something," T'Rama protested. "It's staring at us!"

Unfortunately, at this point, Skon wasn't certain if he was willing … or able to stop.

"It'll go away. Go away!" he growled to the cub.

"Don't yell at him! He's just a baby!"

Skon let out a low guttural sound. With a final thrust he bit her neck one last time, and emptied himself inside T'Rama sooner than he intended.

The small creature lowered his head and let out an agonizing plea. "U-u-u-u-u-uuuurrr…"

It took him 2.2 seconds to clear his vision and focus on T'Rama's face, instead of her two small breasts that had shaken up and down with his every movement, challenging his logic… Those breasts would be his undoing…

"We must do something!" T'Rama insisted. "Can't you see it suffers?"

He groaned. How could she be so cruel and so desirable at the same time?

"Yes I see! I suffer also!" Skon barked angrily back at her. He removed his limp _lok_ from inside her, took her in his arms, carefully placed her on the blankets and gave her a strict look.

"Do _not_ move from this spot, T'Rama. I mean it."

He walked toward the little _sehlat_, murder in his mind.

Sensing her _adun's_ fathomless anger through their bond, T'Rama sat up. "S'chn T'gai Skon! Don't you dare harm him!"

Barely managing to control his rage, he grabbed the cub by the scruff of its neck and raised it so they were on an eye level.

"Your timing is most unfortunate, little one," he said, grinding his teeth. "What do you want?"

"Uuuur …" it cried as hot tears sprang to its eyes. This time even Skon felt sorry for it. He established a low mental connection … and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

Skon quickly took the cub in his arms, opened the balcony's door and ran out to the garden.

T'Rama watched them, astounded. "Skon? Where are you going?" she yelled. But he was already gone.

.

* * *

.

Hurriedly, Skon closed the door behind him, ran down the stone pathway and placed the cub next to the first bushes he found.

"Uuuuufff…." The little _sehlat_ let out a long gurgle as he relieved himself.

Skon watched the small creature, amused. His sister T'Pau was right. The cub was indeed careful around the house.

"Please accept my apologies. I didn't realize the … urgency of your situation," he said solemnly to the _sehlat_ cub that was urinating without pause …

… on T'Rama's _chaya_ plants.

Realizing his mistake, Skon raised an eyebrow. He shouldn't have put the cub near those _chaya_ plants. They didn't grow on this side of Vulcan; T'Rama had brought them from her mother's homeland, a small village in the south.

And both T'Rama and her mother were quite fond of them.

_I have erred. _

A mental tingle came through his marital bond.

"_Skon?"_

He nearly jumped from his spot.

"_Adun'a!" _

"_What happened? The cub?" _

"_All is well. Apparently it drank too much milk." _

"_Oh, of course! Just make sure it doesn't go near my chaya flowers." _

"_Err… very well. I … shall…" … …the next time. _His ears turned so green he felt they were on fire.

But … but … he couldn't tell her! T'Rama was so fond of those plants, she might never forgive the cub, and his household would never recover from this. _From now on, _he promised himself he would make sure the cub would never again approach these flowers. Just as he had promised his bondmate. He _would_ make sure of it.

T'Rama's voice rang again through their bond. _"Skon, hurry back inside! Isn't it cold out there?" _

"_Indeed it is, adun'a. In a minute."_

Skon realized how chilly it was for the first time, standing naked in the cold. He shivered and slightly raised his body's temperature.

Nevertheless he decided to accept the chill as a punishment of sorts, for his inexcusable behavior towards the small creature he had brought home a few hours before.

Skon lowered his head in shame. What was wrong with him? He had never reacted in such a violent way. In fact this was his and T'Rama's first argument. But again nobody had ever interrupted their mating – he'd never consciously _experienced_ mating before tonight!

He considered the matter. No one who would knock on their bedroom door would be a challenger or an enemy …. With a sigh, Skon decided he needed to strengthen his control while mating with T'Rama. And perhaps he could increase his time in meditation prior to their coupling? Interruptions should be avoided, but again unpredictable events were common in everyday life. They would definitely need to take precautions. Privacy was the most essential part of their lives.

Defeated by his nature and humbled by guilt, he looked down. So much for his large erection. It was long gone. But that could be rectified, he thought as the image of T'Rama awaiting him near the fireplace made his eyes shine. He had to return quickly inside, to his warm and soft and willing bondmate. Quickly.

"Are you finished?" he asked the cub that now marked the soil and the surrounding plants for future reference – and use.

"Yup! Yup!" it barked happily.

He knelt and caressed its head. "In that case, little one," Skon said softly, picking it up, "let us go indoors."

The cub, grateful for the company and wanting to show affection, rubbed its snout on Skon's chest and waved its small tail.

On his male friend's skin the small _sehlat_ could also smell the scent of the female person. His tall male friend smelled like two people. Obviously - because he _had_ been squeezing his kind female friend against the wall. It had looked uncomfortable, but she hadn't seemed to object. The little _sehlat_ yawned. He was very sleepy and would think about his new weird friends, who squeezed each other, in the morning.

Skon walked into his house grateful for the fact that they had no neighbors. It would be most undignified to be seen in the middle of the night walking naked in the garden, carrying a _sehlat_ cub.

By the time he placed him in the basket, the cub had already fallen asleep. Skon made sure it was warm and comfortable and went to the bathroom to wash his hands and feet. Then he returned to the living room, where his bondmate awaited him.

His warm bondmate. His eager bondmate. The mother of his children.

Once again fire swelled inside him.

Only the sight of T'Rama was not what he expected. Walking into the living room, he discovered she had covered herself with a blanket.

"The cub?" she asked, unable to hide her concern.

"It sleeps. I already told you, he is well. Are you cold?"

She shook her head.

"Then, why are you keeping yourself from me?"

Puzzled, T'Rama looked at the blanket that covered her shoulders. "I … For no particular reason. I am not accustomed sitting naked in the living room, Skon."

He raised an eyebrow. They had mated against the wall and she felt embarrassment sitting naked? "May I assume that this will change from now on? It is only logical." He took the blanket and threw it aside. "Logical …" he said, answering his own question.

His gaze traveled again over her exposed body. By now, the entire house was quite warm. And their bodies were on fire.

"Now," he gave her a hungry look, "where were we?"

T'Rama's mouth twitched. "I believe we were producing an offspring," she teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, yes… I remember now." He settled them down and covered her body with his. "Laborious task ..." he purred, his eyes caressing her skin.

"Oh, if it is such a burden–" T'Rama didn't manage to finish her tease. Skon gave her a hard kiss on her throat, followed by many smaller ones on her neck and breasts.

Fondling each of her small breasts, Skon realized he was getting very good at this. And he could tell that T'Rama took great pleasure from his attentions. Illogical as it was, with that thought, his ego and pride increased considerably. And as his pride increased, he grew bolder.

Sensing his thoughts, T'Rama became curious. Why was Skon so fixated on her breasts? While he was preoccupied with them, he was becoming more and more… aroused!

"Getting comfortable?" she asked.

He looked at her without stopping sucking a nipple. "Ves, vey cuftbl, thak yu."

"Oh, I live to serve," came her sweetly sarcastic reply. T'Rama smiled faintly. She wanted to say that they had to start mating again but seeing Skon sniffing and licking her body, she changed her mind. Her _adun_ looked like a scientist discovering a new study area, who couldn't leave it for a single moment.

T'Rama heaved a sigh. The healer's negative report they'd received ten days ago, had been standing like a barrier across their bond. Between them.

Perhaps this was what they had both needed after their latest Time and the unpleasant outcome. Each other. They needed each other, not just mentally, but also physically. T'Rama caressed his head, as Skon placed soft kisses all over her chest.

Her _adun_ was … pleased. And so was she.

His attention was drawn to her long hair. He grasped a wisp and sniffed it.

"Your hair is beautiful," he said, admiring her dark curls.

"You are most kind."

His gaze darkened. "Mine," Skon murmured, eyeing what he held in his hand.

T'Rama raised a surprised eyebrow. "My hair is yours?"

"Yes, it is mine."

"That is illogical," she shook her head, amused.

Only Skon wasn't joking. The dead-serious look on his face spoke volumes. "You. Are. Mine. Mine… _Mine,_" he murmured before moving down to her belly.

_One day… _he vowed. _One day I will fill her belly. And it will swell, expanding with new life. Life we will create. Together._

"A little girl," he whispered, his breath hot against her navel. "Beautiful and clever, like her mother."

"No," T'Rama shook her head.

"No?" He eyed her puzzled.

"A little boy," she smiled faintly. "Strong and stubborn, like his father."

Skon's facial muscles softened as he thought about this. He very nearly smiled.

He wouldn't object to fathering a stubborn little boy at all. But first ...

According to his research, there was one last erogenous zone he hadn't touched yet.

Skon placed a gentle kiss on T'Rama's forehead. And after that, there was nothing left to be said.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Vulcan words (from the Vulcan Language Dictionary)

Adun/Adun'a: husband/wife

Ashayam: beloved

Bath'pa: damns

Kaasa: a blue-green fruit often made into juice

kahs'wan: test of passage to adulthood

lok: penis

Oluhk: snake

Chaya: a Vulcan plant, author's idea.

* * *

**Author's note****: ****SpockLikesCats****, who edited once again this chapter, is a life savior. I am not exaggerating. An inexperienced author, who writes for the first time an adult scene in a foreign language, is a recipe for disaster. ****Thank you, ****SpockLikesCats, for all your advices. **

**This is a Vulcan couple, so I wanted to do them justice by keeping the human element completely out of the story. Your opinion, dear readers, is not only encouraging but also informative. Let me know if you think it worked. **


	5. A typical male

Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Other than Vulcan words, letters in italics represent people's inner thoughts.

.

.

**Chapter 5: A typical male**

.

.

The early morning hours arrived and quiet reigned in the entire S'chn T'gai household.

Well, not exactly in the entire household. For there was an odd, heavy sound coming from the living-room.

"R-r-r-r-ronc..."

A sleeping Skon let out another loud snore.

And thrust again.

Which caused T'Rama, who was imprisoned in his arms and definitely not sleeping, to let out another groan of pleasure.

"Ohhhhnnnhhh…"

Yet, and despite her deep satisfaction, her irritation continued to grow. Never in her entire life had she felt so humiliated… by sleeping in such a position both stimulating and uncomfortable.

Or attempted to sleep. For the only ones who had actually slept – far too heavily – the night before, were the males, Skon and the cub. She, regardless of her fatigue or her numerous attempts, had not slept at all.

And she owed it all to her beloved _adun._

Having spent the entire night engaging in mating activities in the warm living room, the couple had eventually slept in front of the fireplace. Now, as dawn approached, T'Rama found herself lying on her right side while Skon was spooned behind her.

Or, in a word, _glued_ behind her.

And being unable to change that position, T'Rama fumed.

Skon had fallen asleep while he was still inside her. His _lok_ was still semi-hard, and although T'Rama had difficulty believing it, Skon had a sufficient erection in his sleep! In addition to that, he was snoring right in her ear. And each snore was followed by a sharp thrust.

Her mind was filled with several questions that demanded answers.

Was Skon aware of the fact that he became hard in his sleep?

Had it happened before or was it a first-time reaction triggered by their mating?

If it wasn't… how did he do it? Did his brain control it, or were the _lok's _nerves reacting because of their coupling?

Did her _adun_ awake every morning… with an erect _lok_?

And the most terrifying thought of all… Did it happen to other males? Her honored father or Solkar?

She blushed to the roots of her hair. Oh, these thoughts were so embarrassing! But… these were things that made her really wonder. Skon's _lok_ was touching her in a very special spot. And thus every thrust was affecting her in an… oh, so… pleasant way. Which had absolutely nothing to do with a peaceful, decent night's sleep.

On top of everything, she couldn't move. Skon had his hands wrapped around her in such a tight embrace it was a miracle she could breathe.

Her _adun's_ right arm was around her waist; his left arm was embracing her chest, his hand cupping one breast. T'Rama couldn't even close her legs; each time she tried to move Skon snored. And each snore was followed by –

"R-r-r-ro-o-nc."

Another snore.

And another thrust.

"Ohh!" she moaned, filled with lust, and trying in vain to pursue her lips.

Oh, by the wisdom of logic and the hall of the Great Council! This was intolerable! They definitely needed to discuss sleeping arrangements. Or else she would never be able to sleep decently or enough … ever again.

There was no way she would let Skon share her bedchamber. Once they mated, he would go straight back to his bedroom. And leave her to sleep in peace and comfort.

Perhaps it was time for another escape attempt? Once again, T'Rama tried to loosen his tight embrace. For a moment it seemed she would succeed. However, once Skon felt his hands losing contact with her body, he tightened his grip and protested with a prolonged snoring sound.

"R-r-r-r-ro-ro-ronc."

Which was followed by many short quick thrusts.

This time T'Rama let out a small cry and bit her lower lip so as not to moan from the pleasure he was inflicting. Her control had never been put to the test like this, never ever…

Filled with resentment, she decided to awake him. But the moment she turned to face him… was the moment she reconsidered.

Her _adun_ seemed so handsome and peaceful as he slept, with his tousled hair, his mouth half-opened, like an innocent child, that T'Rama simply couldn't do it. Many years ago, the day Skon gave her T'Ama's fake adoption certificate, was the day he conquered her heart. Regardless of her discomfort, there was only thing she could do, and that would be to endure this until Skon awoke.

As for sleeping arrangements ... Her mind swiftly began planning ahead. She could move to the bedroom next to Skon's. That room, viewing the mountains, had served as a nursery when Skon was an infant and both bedrooms communicated by an intermediate door. That would be extremely useful; their mating would be undetected when they had guests.

Truth be told, she preferred her current bedroom, which viewed the internal garden. She often preferred to meditate there, instead of the traditional meditation rooms. But this was a sacrifice T'Rama was willing to make. Her bedroom could become a guest room.

Or perhaps… a nursery? Her mouth twitched at that thought. They would place the crib near the eastern window–

"R-r-r-ronc."

Another snore.

Another thrust.

Lost in her thoughts, Skon's convulsive move caught her by surprise.

"Aaannhhh!" Against her will, T'Rama let out another moan as her body shook from all the built-up sexual tension. Yet having not slept for another night – this time for no reason at all except Skon's erect _lok_ – and after skipping her evening meditation, her control was slowly failing her and she was becoming exasperated.

Was there ever a time inside the caves that she found Skon's snoring amusing? Well, no more! It was disturbing and offensive and unrefined and… and… and highly improper! Yes, it was. She would tell him to his face, the first minute he awoke. And after each mating session she would personally made sure Skon would return to his room. If necessary, she could resort to violence.

Imprisoned in her bondmate's embrace, feeling both aroused and miserable, T'Rama's gaze fell on the large wooden table at the other side of the room. The exquisitely carved ancient desk belonged to Skon's family for nearly five centuries. It was a priceless unique artifact… and Solkar's wedding gift.

Guilt flooded through T'Rama's entire being; her lower lip trembled in remorse and embarrassment. She held Solkar in the highest esteem. She respected him as much as she respected her own father. How could she face him again? How was she going to look at him again in the eyes, after she and Skon had mated on the table… not once but twice?

In an uncharacteristic move, she closed her eyes and shook her head as if to clear her mind from these needlessly shameful thoughts. Having regrets about something that happened was illogical. They would never mate on the desk again, _ever_. In fact certain rules had to be established. Like mating in the living room, leaving their detectable scent in almost every chair and couch. And wall.

Once Skon awoke, they would clean up. She would take care of cleaning the furniture and the blankets, he the walls and the floor. Also they would open every door and window so that the desert air would refresh the inside of their house. This was far too personal to leave it to the temperature controls. Nobody should suspect a thing.

"R-r-r-ronc."

Another snore.

Another thrust.

She sighed. Trying to keep her mind distracted, she began thinking of how different their mating inside the caves was from what happened the previous night. Eight point two hours before she'd been uncertain whether she would find mating pleasurable. The penile spines only grew once every seven years, while Skon was under the influence of the fever. Yet inside the caves they were responsible for her losing her mind – during Skon's Time she lost count of the orgasms she reached.

Tonight that experience seemed so far away, it could have belonged to a different species.

Skon's hard, yet spineless lok could bring her to an orgasm, although the path was different. The Fever's effect was sweeping and fierce, a biological necessity. Nature dictated a time span of approximately fifty hours, which ensured both the female's pregnancy and the survival of the male, who afterwards became responsible for the protection of the female and the newborn, ensuring the extension of his bloodline.

Once the mating inside the caves began, she could easily reach an orgasm every seven to ten minutes. In the Fever's peak, maybe every four to five. Rapid ovulation or sometimes hyper-ovulation was the rule.

"R-r-r-ronc."

Another snore.

Another thrust.

This time she caught herself. She closed her eyes tight and pursed her lips together. Her nostrils flared. Where would this lead? He would wake up eventually, wouldn't he? Well she would make sure he was aware of her disapproval, the exact moment he awoke.

She let out another sigh.

What was she thinking? Oh, yes, Skon's spineless, yet hard _lok_. Well, last night certainly was a revelation. During their mating she discovered that slowly she reached a satisfactory level of pleasure by clitoral stimulation, without accomplishing a vaginal orgasm. Inside the caves she had difficulty separating them, yet during last night's mating, and following Skon's several assiduous attempts …

For the first time, T'Rama realized that she wanted this; she wanted what took place last night to happen again – without thinking about offspring and their clan responsibilities. The sensations she felt, the feelings last night awoke inside her, were things she couldn't take back. She wanted to share that experience with her _adun_ for the rest of their lives.

Slowly she caressed Skon's strong hands that circled her body. During their mating, her poor _adun_ had really tried…

T'Rama's lips quirked up at the ends. For a beginner, Skon's attempts were praiseworthy indeed. Yet, perhaps… further investigation was necessary to reach conclusive data. Because the one time, she had probably ovulated …

Her body and mind were overwhelmed by a sensation fierce enough to temporarily stop all her thought patterns and almost made her forget her whereabouts and even her logic …

Which caused another potential danger. They had to find a balance between mating and maintaining their control. It was dangerous even to allow the simplest slip. The event with the cub was indicative of what could happen. What was Skon capable of doing if someone disturbed them?

No wonder mating out of one's Time was considered dangerous. They had to approach this new experience with great care and awareness.

She pursed her lips, determined to succeed. They could control themselves and at the same time recreate some of the events from Skon's Time.

Skon could solve harder equations than this. She could safely extract fragile artifacts by breaking gigantic rocks. They had to succeed. And they would succeed.

"R-r-ronc_._"

Another snore.

Another thrust.

"Ohhh…" T'Rama let out a small, miserable moan, uncertain of how much longer she could stand this unusual sexual experience.

Fortunately at this moment Skon awoke.

Unfortunately, he stretched out _all_ his extremities. Hands, feet, _all_ of them … His hard _lok_ included.

A prolonged, voiceless cry came out of T'Rama's mouth. Her breathing stopped as his _lok_ touched the center of her pleasure. A deep purr came from Skon's sternum. Without saying a word, her _adun_ pulled out of her, turned her on her back, stretched her legs, covered her body with his own, and began moving inside her. His mouth went directly – what a surprise – to her neck.

T'Rama was shocked at how insensitive he was. Here she was, sleep-deprived, yet thinking, planning ahead, and securing their family's privacy and respectability. She was even feeling guilty, considering they had defiled her respected father-in-law's wedding present.

None of that mattered to Skon. Because at that moment, there was only one thing in his mind.

"I can't believe I haven't thought of that sooner," he mumbled, softly nibbling her throat.

And at that moment T'Rama exploded.

She was sleep-deprived. And she was tired.

She was tired of running their household all by herself. She was tired of constantly reminding him his meals, which he often forgot, lost in his equations, studies or translations… She was tired of making even the simplest decisions for both of them, like when they should visit their parents or their friends, or care for the garden, or arranging the maintenance of their hovercars, which Skon _never_ remembered on time. And she knew that she would be the one responsible for the cub as well. If she were to leave it to Skon's care, the poor creature would probably starve to death.

The angry words left her mouth before she could make the connection.

"You are such a typical male!"

Skon was surprised by her anger over something he regarded as completely natural - his physiology. He looked down at their joined bodies and then gave her a puzzled look.

"Why, yes, I am. Would you prefer me otherwise?"

T'Rama was prepared for every other answer… except a straightforward admission. Her lips trembled as Skon's question buzzed in her mind.

Unwittingly, her _adun_ had just asked an interesting question. Would she change anything about him, if she could?

Her mind went back to the first day they met. His indecisiveness, his sincerity, his slight naivety, the natural way he had extended his protection over her. Then, over the years, how he had approached her. How he cared for everything that mattered to her. Her pet lizard, her fascination for antiques and old, paper-made books. How he shared her rejoicing every time her team discovered ancient artifacts, altars and scrolls during their excavations. How he came to be an integral part of her life. How he, mentally and physically, completed her.

T'Rama's anger evaporated. Realizing there was only one answer, she shook her head hesitantly.

"No," she wanted to say, "I do not."

But Skon didn't need to hear what he already knew. Before his _adun'a_ managed to utter another word, he covered T'Rama's mouth with his and stole her next breath. And several others.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Vulcan words (from the Vulcan Language Dictionary)

I think by this time we all know what _lok_ is.

* * *

**Author's note:**** The ****large ****wooden ****table is also mentioned in my dark story "Α Τale of Two Mirrors". I liked it, so I used it here as well.  
**

**SpockLikesCats**** edited this chapter. I told her that it**** is a very simple, small scene, where nothing happens and nobody moves at all. I meant that this chapter may seem boring. She replied, "I think Skon is moving****. ****A little," ****and also informed me that Skon's situation is called Vulcan 'Morning Wood'. I had never heard of that expression and there are not enough laughs in the world… **

**Thank you ****SpockLikesCats, for all your encouraging words, help and support. **

**This chapter completes the romantic part of the story. Next chapter will be a little angsty – just a heads up. But you all know I am a sucker for happy endings. **

**Dear readers, please consider leaving a review. It is always helpful and encouraging to hear what you think****!**


End file.
